Love Always Has it's Way
by SilverBunny
Summary: *LAST CHAPTER IS UP*Princess Serenity has been taught to live life as man, talk as one, and act like one eversince birth. But once she falls in love and receives her first kiss, her manly ways will be no more.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi minna, I know I know, I should be writing part5 of T or D, gomen, I'm not having a writers block or anything like that, but whenever I try to write it, I come up with new ideas and I write them instead. But I promise that I will write it today and post it tomorrow, kay?^_~ and if you want it sooner just E-MAIL me and tell me.and tell me whatcha think about this one too, pleaaaasssse??  
Oh did I tell you that this one is an alternate reality fic? Well it is^_^  
  
Thanks: thanks to natia_99 for her support(she's the sweetest friend*sniff*) and thanks to lady spring for posting my fics and enouraging me (you're sooo wonderful*sigh*) thanks first love for posting this(luv you guys) and thanks to the people who e-mailed me about my other fics....  
Disclaimers:I don't own sailor moon *hmph*  
*************************************************************************   
Love always has it's way  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com   
**************************************************************************  
Prologue  
********  
King Aaron was waiting anxiously out side of his wife's -queen Serenity- chamber. At this very moment, queen Serenity was giving birth to his heir. He wasn't concerned about being a father as much as he was concerned about the child's gender. The king wanted a boy so badly. He knew that only a man could rule his kingdom, because the rules of his kingdom states clearly that no female could be allowed to rule the kingdom of Caria.   
"Your Majesty." A tall man with shoulder length white hair interupted the king's thoughts.  
"What is it, Artmis?" Asked the restless king.  
"Her Majesty, she gave birth, but...."  
"BUT WHAT? SPEAK UP, IS SHE OKAY?'  
"Yes, she is fine"  
"And the child?"  
"The child is perfectly healthy" reassured the king's counselor.  
"SO?"  
"I... the queen....the baby is....."  
The king didn't give his - obviously scared - counselor any chance to explain, instead, he rushed to his wife's chamber, followed by Artemis. He stormed into the chamber and stood by his wife's bed.  
"Serenity, what is going on? Tell me NOW" ordered the king.  
"Luna, would you leave us alone for a while? You too Artemis." Asked the tired queen  
"NO LUNA, STAY, BOTH OF YOU STAY" demanded the king., and then looked at his wife.  
"Now I understand, it's a girl, isn't it?"  
"Yes" whispered the queen looking at her hands.  
"Where is she?" questioned the king coldly.  
"Wha... what are you going to do, Aaron?"  
"BRING HER TO ME AT ONCE" shouted the king at Luna, totally ignoring his wife  
"Yes, your Majesty" and with that, Luna left the room.  
"Aaron, please don't hurt her, she's our daughter." Pleaded the queen.  
"Artemis"  
"Yes, your Majesty?"  
"Who knows about the baby?"  
"Well, the whole kingdom knows that the queen went into labor, but nobody knows about the child except me and my wife, Luna." Answered the still frightend Artemis.  
"Then this is how it shall remain" stated the king.  
"What are you going to do Aaron? Answer me" demanded the queen, but before he could say anything, Luna entered the room carrying the princess in her arms.  
  
The king took the child from her arms and took along look at his daughter. She looked like a little angel with her mother's big blue eyes and his golden hair.  
"Artemis, lock the doors" ordered the king quietly, looking at his daughter  
"As you wish, your Majesty" Artemis gave a bow and then locked the doors.  
"We are the only ones who know that this baby is a girl" the king looked at every ones face before he continued saying " and we are going to keep it that way. I know that Serenity can not give me another child, and I do not want my worthless brother to rule, he'll just run the kingdom to the ground. And because of that, this child shall be raised as a man. And we shall tell the whole world that my wife gave birth to a prince, Prince Aaron, the next ruler to the kingdom of Caria."  
"B.. but..."  
"NO BUT SERENITY, I am not asking you, I am telling you what we will do, and if any of you reveal this secret, then BY GOD I will sentence him or her to death" and with that he placed the little princess in Luna's shaking arms.   
"From now on you and Artemis will take care of HIM -MY SON- is that clear?"  
"Yes your Majesty" said both of them  
As for queen Serenity, she just sat on her bed crying silently, and pitying her daughter's destiny....  
  
**********************************************************************************  
That night, queen Serenity sat alone in her chamber with her newborn daughter. She was still upset after what happened this afternoon.  
"Poor child" whispered the queen, looking at her sleeping angel. "You won't have the opportunity to lead a normal life. you'll never experience true love. And you'll never have a sweet memory about your first kiss" and with that last word, she began to cry..  
"O Bona Dea, mother of all women, please help me, please help my daughter. I do not want her to live such life. help me.. please?" begged the sad queen.  
"Did you call for me, Serenity?" a warm, motherly voice filled the queen's head.  
"Bona Dea? Is that you?" questioned the queen  
"Yes, my child, it is me."  
"Thank the heavens, I am so happy that you answered my call. Will you help me?"  
"What do you want, child?"  
"I want my daughter to live a normal life as a princess, I do not want her to live her whole life impersonating a man. I want her to experience the joy of love and happiness. And I want her to experience the joy of motherhood. Will you help me, Bona Dea?"  
the godess of women remaind silent for a minute, then she said warmly  
" hear my words queen Serenity, the princess Serenity will be raised as a man, she will be dressed as a man, and her hair will be as short as a man's hair. But when she falls in love and receives her first kiss, her manly outfit shall be changed into a gown, and her short hair shall grow as tall as your own, and all this shall be done by my power. After that she will live the life that you wish for her.butI have one condition, you may never tell her what happened between you and I tonight, is that clear?"  
"Yes it is, but what if she doesn't fall in love"  
"Then, as a man she shall live" answered the voice.  
"And what about Aaron? He'll never allow her to reveal her identity..."  
"Do not worry, Love always has it's way"....................  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Sooooo what do you think?? Do you want me to continue writing it? If you do, e-mail me and tell me, kay? Thanks A LOT.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter1

AN:Hi Minna-chan, miss me?? Well I finished finals and I'll continue writing. Well I don't know if anyone actually care about this one, since I wrote the prologue soooo long ago, and I have got only 1 e-mail about it, annyway I wrote this chapter for you Nat-chan, cuz you asked for it^_^ so here it is  
  
Thanks: thank you Nat-chan for reading this one, if it weren't for you, I would probably stoped writing it, luv ya^_^  
  
Disclaimers: I do...... own sailormoon, ........ owns it. (fill in the spaces) gomen, I'm still in the examination mood hehe ^_^;;  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Title: Love always has it's way  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com   
'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"PRINCE AARON, THE CROWN PRINCE OF CARIA." Announced the guard at the door, capturing the attention of the people present in the great hall.  
The big mahogany door was opened and Prince Aaron entered the hall, and walked straight to the throne without giving any kind of attention to the people, who bowed when he walked passed them.  
The eighteen-year-old prince was the center of attention of the whole kingdom. The noble men of Caria admired their prince very much, he was courageous, wise, compassionate, and dedicated to his kingdom. As for the women, noble or not, they adored their prince, not only because of the reasons mentioned above, but also because he was strikingly beautiful, no not only handsome, but BEAUTIFUL. His big sky blue eyes made people tell the truth... always, not because they were scary, but because they were so clear that people feared that they'll contaminate them with their lies. His hair shined like a golden crown on his head, and golden bangs rested on his forehead. His firm body screamed with health and energy. His round flawless face completed the picture with attractive curved lips and small straight nose.  
  
Prince Aaron reached the throne and kneeled before the king and queen of Caria.  
"Good morrow your majesties." Greeted the prince, and received a nod and a warm smile from his mother, the queen.  
"Good morrow, Prince Aaron, you may rise." Said the king, gesturing.  
The prince stood in silence in front of his parents, waiting for his father to tell him why he has asked for his presence.  
"Aaron, *we* have just received a message saying that prince Endymion, the crown prince of Arcadia will arrive to Caria the following week. You know that they'll join forces with us against our war with Elis, that's why *we* want you to keep his company during his whole stay. The king of Arcadia values his son's opinion, that's why we want you to make sure that he'll be as comfortable as possible. Do we make our self clear?"  
"Perfectly clear, your majesty." Said the prince, bowing a little.  
"Good." Said the king and looked around." General Malachite, show your self."  
From the crowd, came the general, and bowed before his king and queen.  
"Here I am, Sire."  
"Malachite, I learned that you are an old friend of prince Endymion and his generals, that's why I want you to keep their company as well."  
"As you wish, your majesty." Said Malachite, bowing again." Now if you excuse us, Sire, Prince Aaron and I have to go continue our training."  
"Okay then, if everything is clear for both of you, you may leave."  
"Thank you your majesty." They both bowed and walked toward the door.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"Why me? Why do *I* have to baby sit the prince of Arcadia? "  
"The king told you his reasons Aary, so just live with it" said Malachite. "Besides, Endymion is a great person to have around, you two will end up being very good friends, take my words for it."  
"C'mon Mal, don't tell me that you believed all that crap about joining forces with Arcadia. You know as well as I do that Arcadia needs this alliance as much as we do and maybe more. So we don't have to kiss up for their prince just to get this alliance. I'm sure that my father has other hidden reasons for his *request* ." said the obviously angry prince.  
"Well, Aary, I kinda know his real reasons." Said Malachite, narrowing his eyes.  
"So? C'mon Mal, you have to tell me why, c'mon."  
"Well it's very obvious, the king wants you to mingle with the right people."  
"And what does THAT suppose to mean?" asked the prince, placing his arms on his waist.  
"It doesn't mean anything, it's just that all of your close friends are girls, with the exception of me of course." Said Malachite. " Well think about it, your friends are: Amy, Ray, and Lita. "  
"And what's wrong with that, those three are better than a thousand man. Amy is the best medicine woman in all Caria, Ray is a holy worrier sent by the high priestess of Mars her self to guide and protect me, Lita is the one who teaches me the fighting secrets of the far east, and even you can't beat her Mal. And I've known all three of them all my life. My father can control me around but I will never let him choose my friends for me." Said the prince angrily.  
"Calm down Aary, it's not like Endymion and the others are bad or anything so don't let your rage come out on them, they are coming here to have a good time, and I will give them what they want. God knows how nice they are to me whenever I visit Arcadia, so I will not repay them with a lousy vacation in my home."  
"Your right Mal, it's not their fault, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk, it's just that whatever I do to my father, he never get satisfied with anything I do... NEVER." Said the prince sadly and sat on the edge of the window looking at nothing, his eyes were lost in the sadness which appeared in them.  
Malachite hated it when his beloved prince becomes sad. He never thought of Aaron only as his prince but he also thought of him as his little brother as well. After all he was twenty-six and his prince was only eighteen. He knew that his prince lived a very restricted life. His father, the king, never showed him any kind of love, he was always so cold with him, and the prince tried to make his father approve of him his whole life, but he never even received a hug or a kiss from his father... ever.  
"Hey, cheer up Aary, some day he'll learn to appreciate you. And about Endymion, I assure you that you're going to have a wonderful time with him and with the others as well." Said Malachite, putting his hand on his princes shoulder  
"You're probably right Malachite, now tell me all about prince Endymion and the others." Said the prince, changing the subject.  
"Well." Said Malachite leaning on the wall. "Prince Endymion is twenty five, he's a great swordsman, and a perfect gentle men, he loves riding as much as you do, and he's fun to have around. As for his generals, they are Neflite, Jedite, Zoycite, and Mina...."  
"Mina??" interrupted the prince. "That's a girl's name."  
"That's right, it is a girls name." Confirmed Malachite.  
"Are you telling me that prince Endymion hangs out with a girl???"  
"Yes, so?"  
"OH c'mon Mal, you've been lecturing me about my friends and then I find out that your precious Endymion hangs out with a girl?"  
"Mina is his cousin." Clarified Malachite.  
"His COUSIN? If she's his cousin, how come she became a general. A WOMAN general?? That's ridicules."  
"When you meet her, you'll know how good she is, she earned her title."  
"Your highness." Came Luna's voice from the door, interrupting their conversation.  
"Yes, Luna?"   
"Her Majesty, the Queen wishes to see you."  
"I'll go to her chambers as soon as possible, Luna, you can go now, thank you."  
"I'm sorry your highness, but she ordered me to bring you to her at once."  
"Very well, Luna, I shall come with you." Said the prince, and then he turned to his friend and said "I'll see you later Malachite" and with that, he left the room with Luna.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"So where is she, Luna?" asked the prince, looking around his mother's chamber.  
"She's waiting for you in the **other** room Aaron."  
"Oh, I see, go and close the doors Luna, we have to make sure that no body sees us going to the **other** room."  
Luna bowed a little and then went and locked all the doors. When she did, the prince went to a painting on the wall and pulled the torch beside it. When he did, the painting moved, showing a secret door. He opened the door and went in, followed by Luna.  
  
They arrived to a secret room, and found the queen sitting on the chair, reading a book.  
"Hello mother." Said the prince.  
The queen looked at her son smiling.  
"Hello darling, come and give me a kiss, or are you too old for that now?"  
"I'm never to old to kiss you mother" said the prince and bent down and kissed his mother's cheek.  
"Aren't you going to say hello to us too Serena?" came a voice behind *Prince* Serena.  
The prince turned around and smiled at his three friends, Lita, Amy, and Ray.  
"Oh hi guys, sorry I'm late. I totally forgot about our meeting today." Apologized the prince  
"You're always late Serena, we're used to that." Said Ray, running her fingers through her raven black hair.  
"Why don't you go and change your cloths, Serena? Go and put on something comfortable." Said Amy.  
"You're right Amy, this corset is killing me, wish I didn't have to wear it." Confessed the princess.  
"But Serena, you have to wear it, other wise, every one will discover that you're a girl." Stated Lita.  
"I know, now if you excuse me, I'll go and wear something more comfortable." And with that she went to the joined dressing room, followed by Luna.  
  
. When she came out, she was wearing a soft blue cotton gown, which showed every curve in her body. It showed her full bloomed breasts , her narrow waist, her long neck, and her beautiful hips.  
All the women in the room looked at her struck by her beauty.  
"Why are you all looking at me like that?" asked Serena nervously, running her long slender fingers in her short golden hair.  
"Oh dear Serena, you look so beautiful" said the queen, trying with no success to hold back her tears.  
"Oh mother, please don't cry." Pleaded the princess putting her arms around her mother's shoulders to comfort her.   
"I'm sorry dear, it's just not fair. You shouldn't be living as a man, you shouldn't be hiding all this beauty. It's not fair."said the queen, still crying.  
"Oh mother, I don't care how I live as long as you remain beside me." Said the princess, hugging her mother.  
The princess sat with her friends and mother and they talked about many *girly* things, Serena didn't notice the time until..  
"Your majesty, I think we should go back now, or the king will become suspicious. He'll strangle us if he sees his *son* dressed like that." Said Luna.  
"I guess you're right Luna." Said the queen. "We should be going, it's almost dinner time."  
"Why don't you all go and I'll catch up with you as soon as I change my cloths, Luna come and help me." Said the princess, going back to the dressing room.  
The queen and the girls went to the dinning room and they were soon followed by Prince Aaron, who claimed that he spent the whole after noon in the woods practicing...........  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
SOOOOOOOO do you like it? Do you think that it's any good? Or do you hate it? Please e-mail me and tell me, I love e-mail, so please drop me a line, kay?  



	3. Chapter2

AN: HI minna, it's been a long time I know, but I had this HUGE writers block, oh let me rephrase that, I HAVE this Huge writers block. But I'm trying my best to get rid of it. Anyway, just enjoy the story and let me deal with "THE BLOCK" ohhh and the kingdom names I used here , you know... Caria, Arcadia, and Elis, are real names for real places in ancient Greece, I didn't make any of them up. That's all I wanted to say, oh and one last thing, PLEASE e-mail me and tell me what you think, kay?  
  
Thanks: Thank you Nat-chan for making me continue writing this story,thank you lady spring for the wonderful summary, you're really sweet, thank you Rinoa and I'm Still waiting for you to post new chapters. Thank you Jess-chan and good luck with your finals. Thank you Kurisutaru-chan for your constant feed back. Thank you Grace-chan and I'm waiting patiently for your return. And A BIG   
THANK YOU goes to the people who e-mailed me about this story.   
  
Disclaimers: have you ever heard of witty disclaimers block?? If not you're looking at one^_^;;  
  
  
  
Love always has its way  
Part 2  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
"Your highness..."  
"Yes, Malachite?"  
"Our messenger came back."  
"And??"  
"Prince Endymion and the others will be here any time now."  
"Is everything in order?"  
"Yes your highness."  
"Good" said the prince and then he looked at the people in the room.  
Before the arrival of Malachite, the prince was in the conference room, trying to resolve a problem between two noble men of Caria.  
"Gentlemen, the prince of Arcadia will arrive any second now, and -as you already know- I have to go welcome him. So do you rather wait for my return to solve this problem, or do you want to come back tomorrow?"  
The two men looked at each other for a second and then, they both said "We rather wait, your highness."  
"Very well then. Malachite let's go." And with that, the prince left the room with the general.  
  
  
  
At the main gate of Caria, stood prince Aaron accompanied by General Malachite, Lady Rayanne -the holy warrior of the temple of Mars-, and twenty soldiers.  
"Look Aary, there they are." Said Malachite, making sure that none of the soldiers heard him address the crown prince of Caria as -Aary-.  
"Finally." Said the prince, and took a long look at the fast approaching group of people.  
Malachite couldn't be as patient as his prince, so he walked to them and he met them half way. The prince stood quietly watching the general greet his old friends. After a couple of minutes , Malachite led his friends to Prince Aaron.  
"Your highness, this is Prince Endymion, the Crown prince of Arcadia. Prince Endymion, this is Prince Aaron, the crown prince of Caria." Said Malachite, introducing them to each other.  
"Welcome to Caria, prince Endymion." Said Prince Aaron, offering his hand to The prince of Arcadia.  
"I thank you, Prince Aaron." Said the prince of Arcadia, shaking Prince Aaron's hand."  
Then, only then, Prince Aaron took a good look at Prince Endymion. And he saw, a tall, VERY handsome man, with shiny black hair, and midnight blue eyes. Black bangs of hair fell on his forehead, giving him a boyish look, but other than that, he looked his age, with his firm muscular body, and his piercing blue eyes.  
"Let me introduce you to my friends, prince Aaron." Said Prince Endymion. " This is Jedite, Zoycite, Neflite, and finally my cousin Minalia."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all.." said Prince Aaron."  
"The pleasure is ours, your highness." Said Neflite.  
"Before we head to the palace, do any of you have any questions?" said prince Aaron, looking at his guests.  
"I do." Said Jedite, smiling. "Who's that beauty standing behind you, your highness?"  
The prince looked behind him and saw that Jedite meant Ray.  
"Oh forgive me, I forgot to introduce her to you. This is Lady Rayanne, a holy warrior of the temple of Mars and my personal guard."  
Jedite didn't say anything, he just walked to Ray and took her hand in his own and kissed it.  
"Charmed." Said Jedite. And all of his friends rolled their eyes.  
Ray just smiled and nodded at first, but after he kissed her hand for a second time she said" you can call me Ray." Now it was Aaron's turn to roll his eyes.  
"Okay Ray, then -you- can call me Jed." He said smiling.  
"*cough* I think we should head to the palace, His majesty, King Aaron of The Great Caria, is waiting for you." Said Aaron, giving Ray an angry look.  
  
  
  
" PRINCE AARON, THE CROWN PRINCE OF CARIA, PRINCE ENDYMION THE CROWN PRINCE OF ARCADIA, AND HIS COMPANIONS." Announced the guard.  
  
Prince Aaron walked to the throne, and beside him was Prince Endymion. Not far behind were the generals.  
Prince Aaron knelt before his father, and the others did the same.  
"Your majesty, this is prince Endymion." Said Aaron.  
"Greetings your majesty." Said Endymion.  
"Greetings, Prince Endymion, you may rise, all of you." Said the king. "I know that all of you are tired from your journey, so you are excused, go and have some rest, we have a ball in your honor this evening."  
"Thank you your majesty." Said Endymion, bowing.  
"Prince Aaron." Said the king.  
"Yes, your majesty." Said the prince.  
"Go with them and show them around." Said the king.  
"As you wish, your majesty." Said the prince, bowing.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mal." Whispered Mina to Malachite.  
"What?"  
"Why is the prince so formal with his father?" she asked, looking at Prince Aaron who was walking infront of them with Prince Endymion.  
"Because his father is the king of Caria, that's why." He explained.  
"Oh c'mon Mal, what kinda answer is that, Endy's father is the king of Arcadia, but he doesn't act so   
formal around him, right?"  
"Is something wrong, lady Minalia?" came Prince Aaron's voice asking her.  
"You can call me Mina your highness." She said smiling.  
"Very well, Mina, is something wrong?"  
"No. um I just... I was asking Mal about... about.. oh yeah the rose garden. I wish I could see it."  
"If it's okay with every one, I'll take you all there right now." Said the prince, looking at the others, who nodded in acceptance.  
"There you are, Aary, we've been looking all over for you." Said a voice behind him.  
Prince Aaron turned around and looked at the new comers.  
"Amy, Lita. Your timing couldn't be any better. Come let me introduce you to every one." Said the prince and looked at the others. "Every one, this is Lady Amilia, and Lady Litanny, my friends." Said the prince, trying to be less formal than earlier." Lita, Amy, this is prince Endymion, General Jedite, General Neflite, General Zoycite, and Lady Minalia."  
"Prince Aaron." Said Prince Endymion. "No one is around, so why don't we drop the formalities?"  
"That's fine with me prince Endymion." Said Aaron.  
"Okay then, why don't you start by calling me Endy, like all my friends."  
"Very well, prince... I mean Endy." Said the prince smiling  
~ oh God he's very handsome. ~ Thought Endymion. ~ I always thought that I'm the most handsome prince in the land, but Aaron proved me wrong. What a slap to my ego. But he seems like a nice guy, Malachite was right when he said that we'd like him as soon as we meet him. ~  
"Okay shall we go?" asked Aaron.  
But before they could move, a voice came from behind.  
"Your highness." Came the guard's voice. "The noble men are still waiting for your Highness, what shall I tell them?"  
"Oh, yes, the matter totaly skiped my mind.Go tell them that I sall be there shortly."  
And then he turned to his guests.  
"I was in a middle of a meeting when you arrived, and now I have to go back to continue that meeting. Why don't you go to the rose garden and I'll follow you as soon as I finish. Please accept my deepest apologies for leaving you like that." Said the prince. " Mal, why don't you lead the way to the garden?"  
"As you with, your highness." said Malachite, nodding his head a little.  
  
'I'll try to be there shortly." And with that, Prince Aaron left them and walked away.........  
  
  
  
Okay tell me what you think about it, PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEE??? And I'll try posting the next chapter ASAP, promise ^_^   
  



	4. chapter3

AN: told you I'll get this chapter out as soon as I can, didn't I? Ain't you proud ^_^ . E-mail me and tell me what you think, or e-mail me and ask what ever you want to ask, or e-mail me and just say I read it, JUST E_MAIL ME, Please please pleaseeeeeee?  
  
Disclaimers: As you can see, they're disclaimers NOT claimers, so I NEVER said that I own anything,. So don't sue me kay? Thanks ^_~  
  
Thanks: Nat-chan, Grace-chan, Spring-chan, Kurisutaru-chan, Jess-chan, and all of the people who e-mailed me about any of my stories,and A BIG thank you to the ppl who reviewed it in fanfiction.net you guys are the best THANK YOU ALL  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------   
  
Love Always Has its Way  
Part 3  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
@---------------------------------------------------------  
  
" This is the rose garden, Mina" said Malachite to the blond standing beside him.  
"Oh, what a magical place." She said, looking around her in amazement.  
  
The round garden was filled with roses, only roses with many different colors. In the middle of the garden, there was a huge fountain, with four benches around it.  
  
"Beautiful, simply beautiful. " said Endymion, following his cousin example and looking around.  
"I'm very Glad that you you like it." Said a soft voice behind him.  
  
Everybody turned around and looked at the source of the voice, and their eyes fell upon a beautiful woman, with long silver hair and big, soft blue eyes, that resembeled Aarons'.  
"Your Majesty." Said Malachite, Amy, Lita, and Ray in one voice and they kneeled before their queen.  
"Oh no need for that, please rise. " she said. "General Malachite, won't you introduce us?"  
"Oh pardon me your Majesty" Aplologized the General, bowing a little. "this is Prince Endymion, the crown prince of Arcadia." He introduced the prince. " Prince Endymion, this is her Majesty, queen Serenity, the queen of our beloved Caria."  
"It's a pleasure, your Majesty." Said the prince, kneeling before her and kissing her hand.  
"Sorry for not welcoming you earlier, Prince Endymion, but I wasn't feeling well." She said, with a soft smile on her face.  
"I hope your Majesty is feeling better now?" he asked, standing up.  
"Oh much better, thank you." She said then she took a look at the roses." I always feel better when I come here."  
"I'm Glad to here that, your Majesty." he said, his voice showing much respect to the queen.  
The queen smiled gently at him, and then she realized that she didn't welcome the others.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I should've greeted you all, I'm a little absent minded today, please forgive me." Said the queen looking at the others. "Would you introduce us, Prince Endymion?" she asked, still smiling softly.  
"Certainly, your Majesty." He said bowing slightly. " This is general Zoycite, general Neflite, general Jedite, and my cousin, Lady Minalia."  
Each one of the generals kneeld before the queen and kissed her hand, showing much respect to her majesty, While Mina bowed before her, showing as much respect. For the next twenty minutes or so, they all - the queen, prince, generals, and girls - kept talking in various subjects, trying to know each other better.  
"I see that you've met our guests, Mother." Said Prince Aaron, coming from behind a rose bush.  
"Aaron, darling, what were you thinking? You scared me." Said the queen, putting her hand on her chest.  
"Sorry mother, didn't mean to scare you." He said, coming closer to her, with great love shining through his eyes,which was reflected by the love that shone in the queen's eyes.  
"It's okay sweet heart, won't you say hello to your mother?" she said, smiling lovingly at her dear *daughter* Aaron.  
"Of course." He said, and hugged his mother gently, kissing her lightly on her cheek.  
"Hello mother." He said softly, smiling back at his mother.  
  
Everybody else looked at the whole scene with different thoughts and emotions running through them. All of the girls - except for Mina- are quite used to the warmth and love that the queen and the prince of Caria held for each other. And that applies to Malachite as well. As for Prince Endymion and his companions, they were stunned to say the least. After they saw how cold the king and the prince were towards each other, they didn't expect all this love between Aaron and his mother.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you all like this." Said Aaron, apologizing.  
"Don't worry about it." Said Endymion, with a deplomatic smile on his face.  
"We didn't mind at all." Said Mina, smiling.  
"As long as you don't take Ray with you, I don't care w.... OWFFF" Jedite found -both- of Zoycite's and Neflite's elbows in his stomach, before he could complete his sentence.   
"Hey Amy." Said Lita in a high tone of voice. "SOMEBODY has a crush on a certain holy warrior."  
"And that -certain- holly warrior doesn't seem to mind at all." Said Amy, smiling wickedly.  
"OUCH" they both shouted, when Ray * accidentally * stepped on Amy's foot and pinched Lita's arm.  
But that little * accident * didn't stop the girls, on the contrary, it made them want to tease their fiery friend a little more.  
"But didn't that certain worrier always said that the man that would take her heart wasn't born yet?" said Lita, stepping away from Ray.  
"Yes, but I remember telling her that there is a 99.9% chance that she's wrong, and I can see that I was right - as usual-" said Amy, standing beside Lita.  
"You know girls, there is a certain general that said the very same thing, and that certain general couldn't take his eyes off this certain holy warrior ever since he first saw her, and that applies to the warrior as well." Said Mina, apparently enjoying the game of teasing that the two girls were playing.  
"THAT DOES IT, YOU'RE DEAD, ALL THREE OF YOU." Shouted Ray running towards the three girls, her face is as red as her outfit, and her eyes as fiery as the fire she use in her meditation. When the girls saw her coming at them like that, they ran away laughing hardly, but she didn't stop, instead, she ran after them and chased them through the garden.  
  
The queen, the two princes, and the generals just looked at the whole scene laughing and laughing.  
"AARYYYYYYYYYYY, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, STOP HER." Shouted Lita, still running.  
"WHO?? ME?? NOWAY, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT YOUR SELF IN THIS MESS, NOT ME." He shouted back.  
"AARY, IF YOU DON'T STOP HER, I'M GONNA TELL ARTEMIS THAT YOU CHEATED IN YOUR MATH TEST, I SWEAR." Said Amy, dodging Ray.  
"You cheated in your math test???" asked the queen.  
"Uhh.... Hehe... umm... only one question mother, I swear." He said, looking sheepishly at his mother.  
"Promise not to do it again?" she asked.  
"Promise."  
"Good" she said smiling. " Now, either you stop Ray or - I - will tell Artemis." She said, grinning widely.  
~ Hmmm, being scolded by Artemis , or face the very angry Ray.~ thought the prince. ~I rather take my chances with Ray .~   
"I'll stop her." He said in defeat.  
"Good, I'll go rest a little now, see you all later." She said, smiling at the others and then she left.  
"Good luck, Aary" said Endymion, looking at his new friend. "You WILL need it."  
"Instead of wishing me luck, why don't you help me?"  
"Noway, I value my life." Said Endymion smiling.  
"How about you Mal." Aaron asked his friend.  
"O no, I will NOT get mixed up in a girl fight." He said, shaking his head.  
The prince turned to the other three generals, plead showing in his eyes, but before he could even ask, all three of them said at once..  
"Don't EVEN think about it, you're the host, you should handle it."  
"Thanks a lot guys, thanks for nothing" Aaron said angrily then walked towards the running girls, but before he knew it,Lita, Amy, and Mina, came running to him, wanting to use him as a shield. But, because of their tremendous speed, they couldn't stop in time, so they bumped into him, making him loose his balance and cling on the first thing his hand came in contact with, which was Prince Endymion's hair. Endymion lost his balance as well and fell on Aaron, and they both ended on the ground, Endymion on top of Aaron.  
"Will you PLEASE take your elbow outta my stomach."  
"Sure, as soon as YOU take YOUR knee outta mine."  
"I would gladly do that if you GET OFF ME."  
"Of course I will, that is when you STOP PULLING MY HAIR."  
"Well if you..." but before Aaron could continue he heard laughter, and he realized that their   
*friends* were laughing at the funny scene he and Endymion made.  
  
The princes couldn't stand the humiliation, they were so angry at their friends, so after they managed to get up, they left their still laughing friends.  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What a day." Said Endymion, closing his eyes and leaning on the wall.  
"Yeah, if you're tired, I could take you to your chambers to rest, I bet all the others are resting . After all, we have a big ball tonight, remember?" said Aary.  
"Yeah I remember." He said.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Do you wanna go sleep a little before the ball?"  
"No thanks, I'm fine."  
"As you like."  
"You know what, Aary?"  
"What?"  
"I think that we're going to be very good friends."  
"I think so too." He said, smiling.  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"HIS HIGHNESS, PRINCE AARON, THE CROWN PRINCE OF CARIA. HIS HIGHNESS, PRINCE ENDYMION, THE CROWN PRINCE OF ARCADIA." Announced the guard, who was standing at the ballroom doors. Everybody bowed to the two princes. Aaron didn't care about the audience as usual, but he noticed Endymion's glances at the ladies around him. ~WHY does he look at them like that? ~ Thought Aaron. ~Oh Serena, stop it, let him look at whoever he wants to look at. See if I care. ~   
"Good evening your Majesties." They both said when they approached the throne.  
"Good evening." Said the king. "I hope you enjoyed your first day in our beloved kingdom, prince   
Endymion?"  
"O very much your Majesty, thank you."  
"Why don't you open the dancing, prince Endymion." Suggested the king.  
"I would love to, but I haven't met anyone yet. I suggest that Prince Aaron opens the dancing tonight, that would give me a chance to meet the people present here."  
"Very well then, Aaron, you shall do it." demanded the king.  
"But your Majesty...." Prince Aaron didn't have a chance to get out of this situation, his father cut him off saying.  
"You will - Prince - Aaron, that's my final word." he insisted, giving his *SON* a sharp look.  
"AS you wish, Your Majesty." said the prince in an obidiant voice, and bowed before his father, the king.  
~I'm in trouble. ~ thought Aaron. ~ I can't dance with anyone. If I choose a girl to dance with, she'll think that I like her or something. And if I choose one of my friends, everybody will think that there is something going on between her, and me and I won't hear the end of it. What could I do???? Oh I know.......~ and he went to the ONLY safe choice he could think of...  
"Would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me?"  
"Certainly, my son.''...................................................  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
E-mail me minna and tell me what you think, PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? 


	5. Chapter4

AN: This chapter is dedicated to the ppl who R&R the story in fanfiction.net thank you soooooo much minna. This chapter is out cuz you wanted it out… see???? I can write faster when I get e-mails or reviews….HINT HINT  
  
Disclaimers: do I have to say this every time?? -.-;;;;   
  
____________________   
  
Love Always Has It's Way  
Part 4  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
  
"C'mon, Aary, it's going to be fun, I promise." Said Prince Endymion to his new found friend, Prince Aaron.  
  
Endymion is still amazed of how fast he and Prince Aaron became best friends, after all, they only knew each other for a couple of weeks, that's all. Prince Aaron became his friend from the very first day, and after few days, he became one of his closest and best friends. Now he –IS- his best friend. ~ We're so different, and yet so similar. I feel like I've known Aaron all my life, and yet, I feel like I don't know him at all. What secrets do you have my friend? I can sense the heavy burden of those secrets in your youthful heart, and yet I can not figure out what they are. ~ Thought Endymion.  
  
"NOWAY, I absolutely refuse to do this, not in a million years." Said Aaron, shaking his head. "Why don't you go BOTHER somebody else, Endy? Leave me alone."  
  
"Somebody else, WHO? You're the only one available." Said Endymion, throwing his arms in the air.  
"Go ask one of the guys."  
"One of the GUYS, are you kidding ???? Since we got here, they're head over heals for YOUR friends. Zach thinks that reading a book with Amy is better than doing anything, can you IMAGINE?? I remember the days when our teacher tried, with NO success, to make him read his EXAM paper, he used to think that reading is for wimps, and now he reads BOOKS???!!!. Nef is actually HAPPY to get cooking lessons from Lita, can you BELIEVE that??? I'm talking about NEFLITE, who always thought that cooking is a WOMAN's job. You know, EVEN when we went hunting and spent days in the wilderness, he NEVER cooked anything, he used to say I'll catch'em, and you cook'em. WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT, AARY????"  
  
When Aaron heard about his friends * influence * on the generals, he couldn't hide the laugh that made it's way to his mouth, but he knew that his friend was right, the generals and ladies are starting to act like husbands and wives, and everybody noticed that.  
  
"Uh * cough * nothing." Said Aaron, trying with difficulty to keep a straight face. "What about Mal, or Jed?"  
"MAL??? Thanks to YOU, he thinks that MY cousin is CUTE *YUCK*, he never looked at her this way UNTIL you played Cupid, and now, he doesn't want to do ANYTHING to make her angry. And Jed, who always encouraged me to go out and have fun, who never believed in anyone or anything   
BUT his sword, thinks that staying with Ray and * MEDITATING * is the BEST thing ever. JEDITE… MEDITATING, if anyone told me that two weeks ago, I would've laughed my lungs out"  
  
At this point, Aaron laughed as hard as possible. He couldn't suppress his laughs any more. Endymion's anger, and the way he talked was funnier than….. Than seeing Nef cook…  
  
"AARON STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW." Shouted Endymion, with anger.  
"Sorry hehe, I will stop hehe in a minute. Hehe." Said Aaron, whipping the laughing tears from his eyes." You know Endy, you shouldn't be angry with them, they're in love. People do crazy things when they're in love, at least that what I was told. Someday you'll understand, when you find ' the one' " said Aaron, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"ME?? IN LOVE? NOWAY. Do you really think that – I – will give my self to ONE woman. Be serious Aary, why should I settle for one woman, when I could have whoever I want, whenever I want. That's ridicules."  
"Love isn't ridicules, Endy. What –you're- doing is. Playing with women hearts, you should be ashamed of yourself. Do you know how many girls you had since you arrived here??"  
"No, should I?" said Endymion, with carelessness.   
"Yes, you SHOULD." Said Aaron, anger starting to show in his voice. "You –knew- SEVENTEEN girls since the day you got here. SEVENTEEN females in FOURTEEN days."  
"So what? I never forced any of them, they came to me by their own free will. I never promised anything to any of them."  
"I know, but don't you feel ANYTHING for Any of them."  
"For the LAST time, Aary, no I don't. so stop playing my conscious and come with me."  
"Never. I told you find someone else, or go alone. I am NOT coming."  
"For the LAST time, Aary, are you coming?"  
"READ MY LIPS, I will NOT go, okay?"  
"Have it your way then." Said Endymion, and Before Aaron could react, he knocked him out.  
"Sorry Aary, but it was the only thing that I could think of to make you come with me. After all, this is for your own good, growing up with girls has ruined your mind, and it's up to me to change that." Said Endymion to his unconscious friend, and then he carried him, and sneaked out of the window.  
  
  
  
  
"Lita LOOK, I did it, I really did it." Said Neflite, holding a dish for Lita to see.  
"Congratulations, honey, your first chocolate chip cookies." She said, smiling at him lovingly.  
"Thanks, darling, now c'mon, have some, and tell me what you think."  
  
Lita tasted one ~ OH my GOD, he couldn't bake to save his life, but at least he didn't put salt instead of sugar this time. ~  
"WOW, they're almost as good as mine. You're a natural. "  
"Thanks darling. It's very easy, really. Now have another." He said, with a proud smile on his face.  
"Huh, emmm, I * cough * can't because… uh OH YEAH, we have to save some for Aary, he LOVES chocolate chip cookies."  
"Really? So does Endy. But they're not here now, Endy said that he'll take Ary to town with him." He said, covering his precious dish  
"Town? What for?" she asked, but when he told her, she nearly fainted.  
"OH GOD, THAT CAN'T BE, I HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS." She said and ran out of her personal kitchen  
  
  
"I still can't understand that Hamlet person." Said Zoycite closing the book. "I mean, why doesn't he just kill his uncle from the beginning and get it over with.."  
"If he did, there won't be any story to write." Said Amy patiently  
"Exactly, then he would've saved us from reading such a depressing story." He said, waving the book.  
"Zach, you're hopeless." She said, closing her own book.  
"Yes, but you still love me." He said leaning closer to her.  
"That, I do." She smiled gently.  
"You know that I'm going to kiss you now, right?" it wasn't a question, it was more like a statement.  
"Ah huh." She nodded, closing her eyes.  
  
Zoycite leaned closer to her, she could feel his hot breath on her face. Then she opened her mouth slightly, waiting for his lips to touch hers. Their lips barely touched each other when….  
"AMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" came Lita screaming.  
"WHAT?" They both jumped up, startled.  
"You wouldn't believe what happened." Said Lita, trying to catch her breath.  
"Calm down, Lita, and take a breath, okay." Said Amy  
"Yes Lita calm down, you ran across the palace like a maniac, and made me run after you. And I STILL don't know why." Said Neflite.  
"CALMDOWN. After what YOUR prince done to AARY?"   
"Aary? What's wrong with him? What happened Lita, tell me." Said Amy, trying unsuccessfully to hide the fear that made it self to her voice. And when she told her, her reaction wasn't any better than Lita's first reaction.  
"RAY, WE HAVE TO TELL RAY." The Two girls screamed, running out of the library.   
  
  
" Ray, I'm bored." Said Jedite to the girl beside him.  
"You know Jed, I'm not going to see anything in the fire if you keep interrupting me every five minutes." She said, opining one eye and looking at him, without changing her posture.  
"But I can't see anything in the fire."   
"That's because you're not concentrating." She said, closing her eyes again.  
"Do you see anything?" he asked with curiosity.  
"I see trouble in the form of two girls." She said, opening her eyes again.  
"WOW, you see that in the fire? " he asked, leaning forward to kiss her.  
"No." she said, pushing him away. " I saw it in the window."  
"The WINDOW? "  
But before she could explain, the door was opened by two, obviously panicked girls.  
"Told you." She said to Jedite, and then turned to the girls. " What's wrong?"  
"I … Aary… you tell her Amy." Said Lita.  
"No way, you tell her."  
"When are you going to stop running, Lita? I'm really tired from running all over the palace after you." Said Neflite, coming into the room, followed by Zoycite.  
"Neflite, thank GOD you're here. Tell Ray what you told me."  
"You mean about Endy and Aary?"  
"Yeah that."  
"I don't see what's the big deal Lita, it's not unusual or any thing." He said, scratching his head.  
"JUST TELL HER,WILL YOU?"  
"Okay, okay." He said and then he turned to Ray. " Endy took Aary girls hunting, and he told me to cover for them, if they don't come back tonight."  
  
  
ZzZzZzZz e-mail ZzZzZzZz me 


	6. Chapter5

Love Always Has Its Way  
Part 5  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
@)----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you actually did that to me Endymion."  
"Stop making a big deal out of it Aary, I knocked you out, so what."  
"SO WHAT???? You told Neflite that we're going to town to….to.. OH GOD my friends are going to freak out. And RAY …. She's gonna fry me, she's my bodyguard and I left the palace with out her, I'm doomed. And what would ARTEMIS think? And MY MOTHER, why didn't you just STAB me Endy, that would be more humane." Shouted Aaron, waving his arms.  
"Aary for God's sake, stop whining. You know what's your problem? Your problem is that you care TOO much about what people think about you. GROW UP."  
"Is chasing girls your idea about GROWING UP??"  
"That's another thing." Said Endymion stopping his horse, and gesturing to Aaron to do the same. "You're eighteen and you haven't *been* with a girl before. I bet that you didn't EVEN kiss a girl before. You chose your mother to dance with for heaven's sake." Said Endymion not noticing how red his friends' face is. "You're surrounded by drop dead gorgeous girls and yet you don't even glance at them. I mean look at the way you treat your so-called friends. You treat them as if they were *One of the guys*. Have you even LOOKED at them??? My generals drooled when they first saw the ladies. Heck, I would have drooled over them if I wasn't too busy trying to figure you out. And instead of snatching–AT LEAST- one for yourself, you run around pairing them with the guys!!!"   
"What's your point?" Asked Aaron, looking at everything but his friend.  
"My point is that you HAVE to live for yourself, stop living for your father. No offence but he asks too much of you. You have to learn to say no to him. Hey and I'm not the only one who thinks that your father controls you way too much, look at you… you act as if you were a soldier on duty 24 hours a day. You're always on time, you always do what you're told, you never say No to your duties, you practically run the whole Kingdom, and everyday, you work until you're too exhausted to do whatever you want to do. If you act like this when you're eighteen, I wonder how will you act when you're forty of fifty."   
When he finished his last sentence, Endymion saw how his friend's face showed the sadness and hurt that always accompanied any mentioning of his father.  
"I'm sorry Aary, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, but I'm really sick of seeing him boss you around like this."  
"He's my father, he has the right to boss me around. He has the right to kill me if he wishes" Said Aaron shrugging his shoulders."  
"No Aary, fathers don't do that. Maybe they ask a lot of their sons, but in return, they give their sons a lot too. What did your father give you in return? No don't answer this. Just tell me when was the last time he hugged you or even hanged out with you? Tell me when was the last time he praised anything you did. C'mon tell me" He urged.  
"Never." Whispered Aaron, and then he placed a cold mask on his face, the same mask he always puts on when ever his relationship with his father is being questioned by others who don't know his real identity as Princess Serenity.  
"Aaron, I know that you're hiding something. Tell me, maybe I can help. It has to do with you're father, right? Tell me Aary, tell me what you're hiding." Said Endymion.  
"Let's go." Said Aaron calmly, completely ignoring his friend's question. And then he urged his horse to move.  
Endymion just looked at his friend for a second, and then followed him silently with one thought in his mind. ~ Someday I'll know Aary, someday…. And when I do, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not.~  
  
***********************************************  
  
"You sent for me Ray?" said Malachite, entering the room with Mina.  
"Did you know about Aary." Said Ray urgently, without greeting the new comers.  
"What about him?" he asked, offering Mina a seat.  
"You know, Mal, about him going to town with Endy, I told you about that." Said Neflite.  
"Oh, that. Yeah I know." He said, looking at Ray again.  
"You KNOW??? And you didn't stop them? You didn't even tell me??? I'm his personal guard, I have the RIGHT to know everything that happens to him." she said, fire in her eyes.  
"Listen Ray, I knew Aary all his life, and I don't like the way he's treated around here, he's eighteen, and he doesn't even have a personal life, he HAS to change Ray, he has to LIVE his life. And I'm glad that Endy is helping him get out of his shell. He *NEEDS* someone like Endy, someone to set him free. It's about time that Aary hangs around more with guys, no offense but having four girls as best friends is not good for a guy, especially when they treat him as if he's a baby all the time, let him go out, let him experience life, let him have something that he shouldn't tell ladies such as yourselves. Aary needs that."   
  
"YOU IDIOT. " every body expected Ray to yell at Malachite, so we can imagine how surprised they all were when they heard the ever so quiet AMY yell like that. Anger filling her voice and features, and hot tears filling her eyes. "YOU know NOTHING about Aary, so stop pretending to do so. You don't KNOW what Aary wants but believe me *I* do. I've been his doctor and friend almost all his life, I've seen him sick, and I've seen him healthy. I've seen him sad and happy. YOU always made it clear that you disapprove of his friendship with the four of us." She said pointing to the other three girls. " But let me tell you something, WE know him better than ANY of you. Ray is the one who protected him and helped him while YOU were in your precious Arcadia, having fun with prince Endymion and the generals, She's the one who taught him everything he knows about swordsmanship and war tactics. Lita is the first one who taught him how to ride a horse when you thought that he's hopeless with horses, She's the one who taught him the eastern ways of fighting and self defense. I'm the one who stayed beside him when he had a fever, when you slept soundly in your bed, I'm the one who tastes his food fearing that it was spoiled or poisoned . And NOW you decide that we're not good enough for him? Now when he became the person he is, you decide to *HELP* him? And you LECTURE us about what he needs???? HOW DARE YOU.."  
  
"HOW DARE *YOU* QUESTION MY LOYALTY AND FRIENDSHIP TO AARON? YOU KNOW THAT I ONLY STAYED AWAY IN THE PAST BECAUSE I DISAPPROVED OF HIS FATHERS ACTIONS TOWARD HIM. AND YOU KNOW THAT PRETTY DAMN WELL." Malachite yelled back at her with equal anger.  
"WE ALL disapproved of the king's actions, but UNLIKE you, we stood by Aaron and HELPED him. We didn't run away like you did."  
"But I…."  
"That is enough, you are in the presence of her Majesty, queen Serenity, the Queen of the glorious Caria." Came the stern voice of Artemis from the doorway. Every body turned toward the voice to see queen Serenity standing at the door way, and behind her, stood Luna and Artemis.  
"Your Majesty." They all bowed to the queen when they saw her, and didn't rise until she permitted them to do so. The Queen walked toward an armchair and sat down, Luna and Artemis standing behind her.  
"It hurts me deeply when I see two of my son's best friend's fight like that. And I know that it will hurt Aaron to know that his friends are fighting because of him." Said the queen calmly, looking at Amy and Malachite.  
"My apologies, your Majesty, I didn't mean what I said, I was just worried about his highness, and I kind of lost my temper." Said Amy, hanging her head. "It wouldn't happen again your majesty, I assure you"  
"It's not me you should Apologize to dear Amy." Said the queen.  
  
Amy nodded and turned to Malachite.  
"Please forgive me Malachite, I know how much you love his highness, and I never doubted your love and loyalty to him."  
"I'm sorry too Amy, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I think that we're both worried about him. So let's just forget what just happened, okay?" he said, offering her his hand. Amy just nodded and shook his hand as a sign of their new friendship.  
"That's much better." Said the queen, smiling. " Now would somebody please tell me WHERE could I find my son?"  
  
***************************************  
  
"So Aary, aren't you hungry? I'm starving." Said Endymion, trying to break the ice. "Is there any resturant near?"  
"Yeah, I know a good one, wanna go ?" said Aaron, accepting the peace offer.  
"Sure, since you're so lousy with girls, I guess this is the only thing we could do." Said Endymion, teasingly.  
"I am NOT lousy with girls." Said Aaron, grinning.  
"Prove it." challenged Endymion.  
"Prove it????"  
"Yeah prove it. Or you're too much of a chicken to do so, hmmmm?" teased Endymion  
"bu…but" Aaron's face was as red as a full bloomed rose.  
"Chicken." Teased Endymion and started making chicken sounds.  
"ALRIGHT, alright already, stop those ridiculous sounds and tell me how can I prove it.?"   
"How hmmmmm let's see. Oh I know, make a girl kiss you and hug you right now."  
"No way."  
"C'mon Aary, I dare you to do it."  
~ If I refuse, he'll think of me as a little kid, but I can't possibly accept such a challenge. What could I do? Oh I know, I'll accept then I'll be extremely rude with the girl, and she'll probably end up slapping me, that way, I'll lose with honor and dignity. Seems like a good plan to me. Way to go Serena ~ thought Aary, giving himself a mental pat on the head.  
  
"Okay, I accept. Wanna chose the girl Endy?" asked Aaron with new found confidence.   
"I sure do." Said Endymion. " How about her. She's a real beauty." He said, pointing to a girl with long brown hair.  
When Aaron saw the girl Endymion pointed at, he couldn't believe how lucky he is, he chose the one girl Aaron could have no trouble talking to.  
"Her? Are you sure?" asked Aaron, a sly smile on his face.  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
"Are you absolutely sure???" he asked again.  
"YES I AM. Why do you keep asking me that?"  
"Oh nothing. I'm going to talk to her. Just watch me." Said Aaron, still smiling slyly, and walked toward the girl Endymion watched Aaron approach the girl, and as soon as he did, the girl just threw herself in his open arms and kissed his cheek, and started talking to him lovingly. Endymion's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his eyes. How did this happen?? Does he know her? Or maybe she recognized him as the prince of Caria? He knows that Aaron was very handsome, well more than very handsome, but was he handsome enough to have girls hug him when they first see him? EVEN if they didn't know him???   
"Close your mouth Endy, you look ridiculous." Said Aaron coming back to his friend, with the girl beside him.  
  
"I um… err…ah.." Endymion was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he just stood there, trying his best not to look like a complete idiot.  
  
"Endy, I want you to meet Rita, my friend, and the wife of Andrew, one of my closest friends." Said Aaron introducing the girl. "Rita, this is my good friend, prince Endymion, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you calling him by his first name, right Endy?"  
"Uh oh of course not, it's an honor to meet you Ma'am." Said Endymion, getting out of his thoughts.  
  
  
"The honor is all mine, your highness." She said, bowing a little.  
  
"Endy, you can call me Endy."He said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.  
  
  
"Very well Endy. I understood from Aary that you two are starving. Why don't we all go to my husband's restaurant, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see both of you." She said, with a friendly smile.  
  
"I would be delighted to do so." Said Endymion giving her one of his ever so charming smiles.  
  
~ Why is he smiling at her like that?~ thought Aaron. ~Does he know she's married? Of course he knows , I just told him. And why EXACTLY did he kiss her hand????? Ugh and he still smiles at her with that….. That SMILE even though she's happily MARRIED. He never smiled at ME that way…. But then again, he doesn't know that I'm a girl. But if he did, how will he treat me? Will he smile at me like that? Will he love me. Will he kiss me OH C'MON SERENA SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU'RE A GUY IN HIS EYES, AND HE'LL NEVER THINK OF YOU IN ANY OTHER WAY. You're doomed to live your life like this, so don't get so attached to him, you'll end up being hurt. Oh my god, but it's too late to back up now… I …… I ….. I love him……………  
********************************************  
Okay, A BIG thing is gonna happen in the next chapter, Serena is going to…Opps, I almost spoiled the big event that will happen, SORRY. Okay minna, E-MAIL E_MAIL, pleassssseeeeeeeee? And R&R pleasssssssssssssse?? The next chapter is half finished sooooooooo if I get some e-mails or reviews, I will try finishing it by tomorrow or the day after.. hehe blackmail, don't you just hate me right now^_~ *dodges rotten tomatoes*   
Oh and a big thank you to all of my friends out there, luv ya guys ^_^ 


	7. Chapter6

Love Always Has It's Way  
Part 6  
By: Silver Bunny.  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
@)-------------------------------------------  
  
"That was a delicious meal." Stated Endymion, putting down his fork.  
"Now that you're FINALLY finished, can we PLEASE head back to the palace? They're probably going crazy there." Said Aaron, looking at the eleven dishes his friend *cleaned* . "Lita would kill me if she knew that I ate here." He continued looking at the blond man behind the counter.  
"Is she *still* angry about that contest?" came the blond man's voice asking.  
"Yes Andrew, she is." Said Aaron getting up from the table, and walking to the counter.  
"Wow, she's a pretty bad loser." Said Andrew with a smile.  
"VERY bad." Said Aaron, humor in his voice.  
"But a marvelous cook." Confessed Andrew.  
"Be careful Andrew, I might just tell her you said that." Warned Aaron.  
"Tell you what, why don't you tell her that, and also tell her that she should've won that contest, kay?"   
"Do you mean that, Andrew?" asked Aaron.  
"Sure I do, I missed having her around, she's the only challenge I have in this town."  
"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but would somebody please tell me what you're talking about." Said the forgotten prince of Arcadia.  
"Oh didn't Aary tell you?" asked Andrew and continued saying. " A cooking contest was held in town two months ago. I didn't want to enter but Lita made me, she said it would reveal who's a better cook, me or her."  
"You see Endy, Andrew and Lita are the best cooks in land. And no one dared to compare between them because both of them are great, but Lita couldn't settle for that, she wanted to be the best, not one of the best two." Explained Aaron.  
"Oh I see, and let me guess, she lost, right?"  
"I wish it was that simple." Said Aaron, smiling. " She was completely humiliated."  
"Yeah. First, she forgot to put wood in the oven." Continued Andrew. "Then, a flower bag fell right on her head. And she got all tangled up in her apron and fell on her pie."  
"She got So angry then, she thought it was a conspiracy made against her, and never talked to Andrew ever since."  
"And what does Andrew got to do with her misfortune?" asked Endymion.  
"Well, you see ehm…I was….err…I'm the one who accidentally dropped the flower bag on her." Said the now red Andrew.  
"You WHAT? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a very strong wave of laughter escaped from Endymion's mouth. He couldn't believe what Andrew just told him, and he couldn't BELIEVE he wasn't there to see the whole thing.   
  
After a while, Endymion managed to stop his laughs, and the three men…. I mean the two men and a girl impersonating a man, sat on one of the tables and talked about various things until……  
  
BANG….  
  
The door was swung open, making the men jump off their seats in surprise. At the door, stood a tall man with shoulder length white hair and not less than 20 royal guards.  
  
"Prince Aaron." Said the man coldly. "I knew that I would find you here."  
"Is something wrong, Artemis?" Asked the young prince, with a composed voice.  
"I was sent to bring you back to the palace, your highness." Explained the Royal Advisor calmly.  
"By whom? His majesty or the queen?" Questioned the prince.  
"Both, your highness."  
"What if we don't want to go back now? You're acting like we were escaped prisoners. " Said the now Angry Endymion, who couldn't stand to listen to this freezing conversation between Artimes and Aaron.  
"You're free to stay Prince Endymion, but his highness *HAS* to come with me." Said the determined Artemis.  
"My orders are to bring the prince, and I quote his majesty, dead or a live at once."  
"But…."  
"Please Endymion, don't try to argue with him, it's not wise to oppose His Majesty's orders. I'll go." Said Aaron interrupting his friend. "Why don't you stay here? I'm sure Andrew would be more than happy to show you the rest of the kingdom. Right, Andrew?" asked the prince, looking at his friend.  
"It would be my pleasure." Said Andrew with a warm smile.  
"Thank you Andrew, but not today, I think I'm going to go back too. And don't even try talking me out of my decision Aary, okay?" warned Endymion.  
"As you wish, Endy." Said Aaron, and started walking toward the door. "Bye Andrew, and tell Rita that I'm sorry for not waiting for her return, will you?" and with that he walked out of the door, surrounded by five soldiers.  
  
When Aaron climbed his horse, seven soldiers surrounded him on their horses, making it impossible for Endymion to ride beside his friend.   
"Why is he being guarded like that?"  
"Rebels are everywhere." Came the short answer from Artemis.   
"That's not the only reason, is it?"  
"I'm sorry prince Endymion, I don't know what you mean." Said Artemis, ending the conversation. And then rode next To Aaron.  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Aaron." Artemis whispered the apology to his prince.  
"You don't need to apologize, Artemis. I know that you're only following his majesty's orders." Said Aaron.  
"I should warn you, Aaron, the king is in one of his moods." Warned Artemis.  
"He's always in 'one of his moods' when it comes to me, and I'm pretty used to that, but thank you for the warning, Artemis." Thanked the prince. " Now, I suggest you ride next to Prince Endymion and keep him company." He said.  
"As you wish, you're highness." Said Artemis, and went back to ridding beside Endymion.   
  
When they arrived to the palace. Aaron, still surrounded by the soldiers, walked straight to the king's study. On the way, he saw his friends, who just stood in silence, but he didn't stop until he reached the study.   
  
*****************************  
"Hi guys." Said Endymion, when he reached his friends.  
They greeted him and fell back into silence.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at their gloomy faces.  
"Oh nothing, beside the fact that Aaron is in deep trouble." Said Ray angrily.  
"Just for going to town with me?" asked the prince.  
"No." Amy was calm, too calm. "Not only for that, but also for sneaking away with you last week when you both went hunting , missing his training for the last TWO weeks, forgetting about several important meetings with the army, royal guards, and noble men of Caria, AND missing his closed meeting with the KING this afternoon."  
"He's EIGHTEEN, he should mess up once in a while. It's the normal thing to do. You're a doctor Amy, you should know." Endymion pointed out.  
"I know, but the king doesn't." she said, shrugging her shoulders  
"Well, he should. His son is capable of making his own decisions, he shouldn't control him around like that."  
"HA, look who's talking." Said Lita sarcastically.  
  
"What does THAT supposed to mean, Lita?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Endymion. You're saying that Aary can make his own decisions, but name one occasion where you let him decide what to do, huh? He always does what YOU want. You're just as bad as the king. Let's face it, ALL of us are just as bad, we always push Aary around, and when something happen, he's the one who gets all the blame, not us. We should be ashamed of our selves.Tell me WHEN did we do something Aary wanted to do?? NEVER, we always did things WE wanted to do."  
  
When Lita finished, no one said anything, they all realized how right she was. They all realized that   
they *were* as bad as Aaron's father, and they didn't like it at all……………..  
  
*****************************  
  
When Aaron entered the study with Artemis and the guards, he saw his father looking at a big map on the wall, his mother sitting on a chair in the far corner, and Luna standing beside her in silence.  
"Your Majesty." Said Artemis bowing in front of the king, who didn't turn around to see the new comers.   
"Artemis, Luna, LEAVE." Ordered the king, still facing the map.  
Without any word, both of them bowed and left closing the door behind them, leaving the prince alone with his parents. The king kept looking at the map for about five minutes, and neither the queen nor the   
prince dared to interrupt his thoughts.  
  
"Aaron." The king finally said.  
"Yes, your majesty?" answered the prince.  
"Come here."  
The prince walked to his father and stood beside him silently.  
"Do you see that Aaron?" said the king, pointing to the map.  
"Yes, I do Sire." Said the prince, nodding a little.  
"What is that?" asked the king.  
"It's our beloved Caria, your majesty."  
"That is correct Aaron." Said the king, going to his desk, and sitting down..  
"And who am I Aaron?"  
"I beg your pardon, your majesty?"  
"Just answer the question." Ordered the king.  
"You are King Aaron the third, the king of the glorious Caria."  
"Who AM I Aaron?" asked the king again.  
"You are King Aaron the third, son of King Richard the fifteenth, and queen Veronica. The king of Caria, and the keeper of the sacred book of our kingdom."  
"WHO AM I AARON?"  
The prince stood in silence for a second then he whispered, saying:  
"You are King Aaron, My Father, and for you, I will do everything. For you I shall throw my self in the jaws of death. And I will do anything to make you proud of me…your *SON*"  
As soon as he finished his sentence, his father's face showed satisfaction, unlike his mother's face, which held nothing but sadness and pain.  
"Good." Said the king, and then he turned to his wife. "See Serenity? I told you that my son wouldn't disappoint me. Aren't you proud of MY son?"  
"Stop living the lie Aaron, our child is A GIRL, and no one, not even you can change that. So stop this insanity and let HER –MY DAUGHTER - lead a normal life. I'm sick of seeing her like that, it's not her fault that the rules of the kingdom forbade women from ruling, do you hear me? So STOP PUNISHING her for something she didn't do. STOP IT."   
The king looked at her silently and then turned to his son saying "Do you want to say something, Aaron?"  
"No your majesty" whispered the prince lowering his head.  
"Are you a male or a female Aaron?" asked the king. "Because if you tell the world that you are a female, I'll have to kill your mother, Luna, and Artemis for lying to ME. You see, I wont tell the world that I knew, it's not good for a king to admit to his people that he lied to them, that's why those three has to die. On the other hand, if you face the world as a man, I would graciously spare their lives, and you can rule our kingdom after me, and we all can live happily ever after. So tell me, Who Are You?"  
"I am whoever you want me to be, Sire." Whispered the prince in defeat.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" asked the king in a strong tone of voice.  
"I….I…I'm…" A lump formed in the princes throat, and he couldn't form the words.  
"SPEAK UP, OR I'LL KILL YOUR MOTHER."  
"NOOOOO" shouted the prince, and then, he placed a cold mask on his face, straightened his posture and said in a roaring voice, filled with strength and determination. "I AM PRINCE AARON, THE CROWN PRINCE OF CARIA, THE GENERAL OF THE SILVER ARMY, THE STRONGEST ARMY IN THE WORLD. *SON* OF KING AARON THE THIRD, THE RIGHTEOUS KING OF OUR BELOVED KINGDOM. AND THE FUTURE KING OF THE KINGDOM OF CARIA."  
"That's better." Said The King. "And don't you EVER forget that, do I make my self clear *Prince Aaron*?"  
"Perfectly clear, your majesty." Nodded the Prince.  
  
**********************************  
  
Prince Aaron kept as little contact with his friends as possible since his conversation with his father, and threw himself in his duties, trying with no success to stop thinking about his impossible love….which held the name Endymion….   
  
Knock knock  
  
"Come in." said the prince and buried his head again in his papers, trying to finish as much as he can.  
"You work too much darling." Came the loving voice of the queen.  
"Mother." The prince shot his head in surprise, he didn't speak with his mother since the last confrontation between her and the king. "It's so good to see you."  
"I came to apologize, dear."   
"Apologize for what, mother?"  
"For what your father told you last week."  
"It's not your fault mother."  
"But it is…. You see I …. I kind of noticed how you look at Prince Endymion, and knew that you loved him Serena…. I just couldn't stand seeing you hurt each time he dances with a girl, or each time he kisses one. So I went to your father and asked him to have mercy on you, I asked him to give you a chance to live a normal life, but instead, he threatened you. Instead he blackmailed you. Oh my dear child, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told him. I'm so sorry." Said the queen, hot tears falling from her eyes.  
"Oh mother it's alright, please don't cry mother, please?" said the prince, hugging his mother.  
"Can we come in?" a voice came from the doorway.  
The prince looked toward the door and saw his three friends, Lita, Ray, and Amy, standing at the door, and behind them, stood Luna and Artemis.  
"Sure." Said the prince, smiling weakly.  
"Thanks." They said smiling and walked in, closing the door behind them.  
  
After they all settled in…  
  
"Before you say anything Serena, we want you to know that the queen told us everything, and we are going to let you have an enchanted evening with that bone head Endymion. And don't you DARE refuse our offer, Serena, cuz we simply wont let you." Said Ray in determination.  
"He's not a bone head." Said the prince defending Endymion.  
"Ooowww, is that LOVE *Serenity*" said Lita, teasingly.  
"Oh please Lita, it's not a good time for that." Said Artemis, looking sharply at her.  
"Sorry Artemis, couldn't resist." She said, looking at her blushing friend, Serena.  
"Why don't we tell Serena our plan, okay?" said Luna, changing the subject.  
"I'll explain it to her. "Said Amy. "You see Serena, the king is going on a trip tomorrow, so we thought that you should attend the ball - As Serena- and enjoy the whole evening with Endymion. No one will know, and you will finally get what you want, a night with your prince."  
"But…. But what if he recognize me?"  
"He wont. *I * can't recognize you when you're dressed like a girl, and I'm your –mother-" said the queen.  
"I don't know…. I.."  
"COME ON Serena, pleassssssssseeee?" pleaded the three girls.  
"I…I guess no harm will come from doing that."  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS." Screamed Lita and Ray and they high fived each other, as for the rest, they just smiled happily.  
"Get ready Endymion, because Princess Serenity is going to spin your head, and make you stop looking at any girl but her." Said Amy, looking proudly at her friend…………….  
  
*************************************  
So… what do you think so far minna, huh? What?? What did you say? You think that this story is turning out to be another Cinderella story? Oh C'mon minna… give me some credit will ya? You should know better than to think that. Believe me minna, I have better plans in my head *wink* but you have to wait for the next chapter to know them. Now E-MAIL me(or R&R) and tell me what do you think of it so far, please, pretty pleassssssseeee? Ohhhhhh, annnd I did write the next chapter, and will have it out in two days –maybe less- so stay tuned. ^.~ 


	8. Chapter7

AN: Hold on minna, before you ask why it took me more than 2 days to get the chapter out (after all I did promise you that I'll get it out in two days) let me tell you it's not my fault, there was an error concerning this chapter, every time I open it, instead of words, I see strange characters, and since I'm a total baka in comps *blush* I didn't know what to do, so I typed the whole thing again^^;;;;;;; okay, now that everything is explained, enjoy the chapter, which is about *DUN DUN DUN* THE Ball. Happy reading minna-chan^^  
  
Thanks: To alllllllllllllllllllll my friend on the web (you know who you are) and to allllllll the ppl who e-mailed me and who reviewed the fic in ff.net and thanks to the ppl who WILL e-mail me about my stories(HINT HINT) and the ppl who WILL review them (You can't get a clearer hint than that minna-chan ^.~)  
  
  
Love Always Has It's Way  
Part 7  
By: Silver Bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Remember to put your hand on your mouth when you laugh, Serena."  
  
"If you sit down, close your legs."  
  
"Try to change your voice."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want anyone to think that you sound –just like prince Aaron-"  
  
"Speaking of Aaron, never EVER show Endy how much you know about him, it's like you never met him before, okay?"  
  
Serena – known to us as Prince Aaron- spent the whole morning listening to her friends instructions, she never knew it was THAT hard to act like a girl. For her, it was worse than any training she ever did………..  
  
"Serena, are you listening?" asked her friend, Lita.  
  
"Huh, oh yes I was, I just don't think I could pull it off." Said Serena with a saddened voice.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, you'll be just fine. I know you will." Said Amy, trying to assure her friend.  
  
"C'mon guys, it's time for rehearsal." Said Ray, changing the subject.   
"Amy will take the curious lady part(every ball has such a lady, she's a must.) Artemis will play himself, Lita will be the flirtatious man, Luna will play Malachite(if anyone could tell that Serena is none other than Aary, it's Malachite), And you –your Majesty- will watch and tell us what you think."  
  
"What about you, Ray?" asked Artemis.  
  
"I'll play that bone head's part." Said Ray.  
  
"He's NOT a bone head." That –ofcourse- came from Aaron…. I mean ….Serena.  
  
"You're so totally in love with him, aren't you?" teased Ray.   
  
"Ray that's enough, now let's begin, shall we?" said Amy, changing the subject when she saw how red Serena's face was.  
  
"Okay, sure, now take your places guys." Said Ray, and watched the others take their places. And when every one was in place she shouted   
"BEGIN"  
  
and the show began………….  
  
@)-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mal, where is Aary? Isn't he attending the ball?" Asked Endymion, searching for his friend Aaron with his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him for three days."  
  
"How about you guys?" he Asked his generals.   
  
"I have no idea." Said Jedite.   
  
"Neither do I." Stated Neflite.  
  
"Maybe you should ask Amy." Suggested Zoycite. "Last night she said something about Aary catching a cold, but the queen summoned her before she could tell me the whole thing."  
  
"A COLD???? AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?????" shouted Endymion angrily.  
  
"Well excuse me – your highness- but YOU were having a *closed meeting* with that brunet, and you forbade us from interrupting it, remember???" said Zoycite sarcastically.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" said Mina, who just arrived.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, right guys?" said Endymion, giving the generals an if-anyone-tells-her-he'll-pay-with-his-life look. He didn't want his cousin to know about his love life, she'll end up telling his parents if she knew anything.  
  
"Err, umm, no nothing, hey I think I spot Ray there, goodbye guys." Said Jedite.  
  
"Take me with you, Lita is probably with her." Said Neflite. And they both walked away.  
  
"Something is DEFINITELY going on." Said the now suspicious Mina.  
  
"Nothing is going on, c'mon let's dance." Malachite saved the situation as usual and took Mina off the prices back. Endymion looked at his friend gratefully, who looked back with you-owe-me one look. After Malachite and Mina left, Endymion took Zoycite with him and they both went looking for Amy.  
  
They found Amy talking to Luna by the buffet , they approached the two ladies, and as soon as they did, Endymion asked about Aaron, without even greeting them.  
  
"Wont you at least say Hi, Endy?" asked Amy calmly.  
  
"I didn't mean to be rude Amy, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Aary, that's all."  
  
"And what's –your- excuse, Zach?" asked Amy, turning to the other man.  
  
"My excuse is much better than his." said Zoycite with a sly smile. "I got struck by your beauty, I forgot how to form words in my mouth."   
  
"Liar." She said smiling.  
  
"Me?? never my love." He said, kissing the back of her hand.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but will you two PLEASE stop that and tell me about Aaron????" said Endymion with cold anger.  
  
"Oh I forgot, sorry." Said Amy blushing. "Don't worry about Aaron, Endy, it's just a slight cold, nothing a chicken soup and bed rest can't take care of."   
  
"Are you SURE?" Endymion looked so concerned about his friend's health.  
  
"I'm a doctor, of course I'm sure." Answered Amy smiling.  
  
"Good." He said in relief. "I don't think I want to stay here while he's sick, I think I'll go pay him a visit."  
  
"NO." shouted Luna, who didn't say a thing before, but she soon realized what she said when she saw the surprised and shocked faces looking at her. "I mean…umm, he's a sleep and he can't receive any visitors, at least not tonight."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" came the voice from behind Amy.  
  
They turned around to see Lita and Ray accompanied by Jedite and Neflite.  
  
"About Aary, Endymion wants to pay him a visit, *Now*." Said Amy quickly, giving her friends a we're in trouble look, but Ray assured her with a smile and turned to Endymion.  
  
"I'm sure you can wait till tomorrow Endy, he *needs* to rest, you do understand, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I do." Said Endymion in defeat  
  
"I knew you'd understand." Said Ray smiling.  
  
"Are you guys ready for the festival next week?" said Lita, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait for it." Said Amy, helping her friend in her attempt to change the subject.  
  
"What festival?" asked both Neflite and Jedite.  
  
The girls spent the next hour talking about the festival and the competitions which they enter each year. The generals obviously enjoyed hearing about the funny things that happened in this festival. As for Endymion, well he wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, he was bored to death, so he looked at the ladies in the room, but non of them captured his attention, that is until……..  
  
"HIS EXCELLENCY, LORD ARTEMIS, THE KING'S ROYAL COUNSELOR." Announced the guard.  
  
Everybody turned to the door to see the king counselor enter the room accompanied by a young lady. The young lady holding his arm walked with grace and confidence, everybody was struck by her beauty. From the far end of the room, Endymion, along with all the other men in the room, looked at that beauty with total awe. She was the most beautiful creature he ever saw, her ocean blue eyes met the staring audience with Serenity, pureness, and confidence. Her silky blond hair fell on her back like a golden river. Her kissable pink curved lips were smiling gently. Her cheeks held the color of full bloomed red roses. A baby blue gown held her body gently, showing her round flawless breasts, her narrow waist, and her long legs. When she walked, her gown's color showed different shades of blue, making her look like an angel.  
  
"WOW, who's she?" Asked Jedite.  
  
"An angel who lost her way to heaven." Whispered Endymion.  
  
"That lucky dog." Said Neflite, looking at Artemis.  
  
"Yeah, hard luck Luna." Said Zoycite to the woman beside him.  
  
"Hard luck, why?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Artemis and THAT girl. Don't get me wrong Luna, you're totally gorgeous, but she's …..she's so WOW as Jedite expressed earlier." Explained Zoycite.  
  
"Oh you mean that girl and Artemis???? Don't worry, nothing is going on between them, she's his niece ."  
  
"I think I'm in love." Whispered Endymion again, without taking his eyes off his angel.  
  
"That's not new, you're *in love* every five minutes." Said Jedite sarcastically.  
  
"This time it's different." Said the awed prince.  
  
"EVERY time you say it's different." Commented Neflite.  
  
While the generals kept talking about that mysterious angel, the girls were more concerned about Malachite. They didn't want him to see Serena up close, he may find out who she really is….  
  
"Psst, Ray, Malachite is heading toward Serena, what shall we do?" asked the now scared Amy.  
  
"I…I don't know, I'm thinking." Ray whispered back  
  
"Well think fast, he's getting closer to them." Said Luna.  
  
"I know what to do." Whispered Lita and then, without any warning, she ……....   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
Lita screamed with all her might, making the whole room look at her with total surprise, several people –including Malachite, Mina AND Artemis- rushed to her side to see what's wrong.  
  
"Lita, What's wrong?" asked Neflite with concern.  
  
"Umm..hehe…*gulp* heh… nothing, I just thought I saw a snake, sorry, my mistake." Said Lita nervously.  
  
"WHAT?" everybody looked at her like she was crazy or something.  
  
"A snake, EWWW, I don't blame you a bit." Said Mina, backing her up.  
  
"Yeah, me too." That was Ray.  
  
"I agree." Nodded Amy  
  
"Okay people, you all can go back to what you were doing, nothing is wrong. C'mon Mal, let's dance." Said Mina, and pulled the suspicious Malachite to the dance ring. Malachite's face was filled with suspicion, but he didn't say a word.   
  
"- THAT- was your *great idea*??" whispered Ray sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, it worked, didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it did." Whispered Ray, giggling.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Endy?" asked Jedite, finally noticing his friend's disappearance.  
  
"I don't know. That golden goddess vanished too." Answered Zoycite looking around, without noticing how pale the girls turned due to his last comment………………  
  
*******************************************************  
Another cliff hanger, how cruel of me *dodges stuff thrown at her by minna-chan* GOMEN MINNA GOMEN, but it wont take me long to get the next chapter out, really, I'm working on it as we speak. E-mail minna, pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse???? *dodges heavier objects thrown at her* okay okay, don't email, just review it, kay?? Pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeee. It makes me write faster when I get comments^__^ 


	9. Interlude

AN: Hi minna, miss moi???? Hehe, I'm back with yet another chapter…errr not exactly a chapter^^;;; R&R people, pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssse   
  
   
  
==========================================  
  
   
  
Love Always Has it's Way  
  
Interlude  
  
By: Silver Bunny.  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
============================================  
  
Serena looked around her in shock, a few seconds ago, she was by Artemis in the ball, and now she was in the rose gardens!!! – With – Endymion??????? How did that happen? She only remembers a lady – who sounded a lot like Lita- scream, and then she was practically carried out here by strong arms. She looked around her again, then it hit her…. She was in a romantic place, with Endymion, AS a girl, ALONE??????????? At that last thought, her heart skipped a beat, the thought made her freeze in her place, she couldn't say anything, she just looked at her companion in complete shock.  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing you out here like that, Mademoiselle, but I couldn't think of another way to be alone with you. I just want us to get acquainted." Said Endymion, apologizing. As for Serena, she just stood there like a statue. ~ That wasn't what the girls planned for. ~ she thought ~ They're supposed to be with me when I meet him, I can't be with him alone, I'll end up ruining everything. I don't know what to say or do. Oh god, I'm doomed. ~  
  
"Are you okay Miss?" asked Endymion, when he saw how pale she turned.  
  
"I don't know…I mean no….. I mean yes, yes I'm fine." She faltered.  
  
"Good." He said, giving her a sweet smile.  
  
~ Oh dear GOD. He never smiled at me like that before. ~ She thought. ~ He looks so handsome. ~  
  
"I envy who ever is in your mind." He whispered, getting closer to her.  
  
~ *gulp* he's TOO close. What should I do??? The girls promised me never to leave me alone, oh they better NOT show me their faces tomorrow or I'll…..I'll….~  
  
"Why don't you say something?" asked Endymion, cutting off her thoughts.  
  
"I…..I don't know what to say." She said, blushing fiercely.  
  
"How about your name?" he asked.  
  
"M…My name is Serena."  
  
"Serena… what a beautiful name, just like it's owner." He whispered, stroking her cheek gently.  
  
When he did that, Serena –without thinking- jumped back like she was electrified.  
  
"Did I scare you? I'm sorry, please forgive me." he said, coming closer and closer to her like a professional hunter coming to a hopeless dear.  
  
"Umm no, you didn't. It's just that I'm not used to talking to strangers, that's all." She said, backing up.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to bite you." He said, smiling. "come let's sit down." He said, and leaded her gently to the bench facing the fountain.  
  
"Now tell me something about your self ."  
  
"I… I'm visiting my Uncle Artemis, and I'll leave shortly." She said, looking at her feet, which suddenly seemed interesting to her.  
  
"Do you believe in love from the first sight?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh…umm I don't know." She said, blushing.  
  
"I didn't, that is until I saw you." He whispered, leaning closer to her. "You're so BEAUTIFUL." He whispered again, coming closer to her.  
  
Serena was hypnotized by his words, and his deep blue eyes froze her in place. The next thing she knew, she was encircling his neck with her arms, and his arms caressed her bare back.  
  
"I never met anyone like you before, I only met you a few minutes ago but I feel that I knew you since the beginning of time. What spell you cast upon me, fair lady?" he asked, his hot breath on her cold skin, and his mouth barely touching hers.  
  
"The same spell you cast upon me, my Lord." She answered softly, confessing her feelings towards him. Endymion seeked her lips, and barely kissed her when she suddenly turned her head away, making the kiss end up on her cheek.  
  
~ I… I can't do this, I can't let this go any further. ~ thought Serena. ~ if I continue with this whole thing, I won't be able to act like Aaron any longer, I have to stop this right now. I have a duty towards my mother, Luna, and Artemis. If my father finds out what happened, hell kill them. ~  
  
And with this last thought, she pushed the oblivious Prince away and stood up.  
  
"I have to go now Endymion, Good Bye." And without another word, she disappeared in the black night.  
  
Endymion just stood there in shock, he couldn't believe what just happened, then he realized something…  
  
"I never told her my name, how did she know who I was?" he asked himself. "Something is fishy about this whole thing, and I'm gonna find out what it is." And with that, He ran after his mysterious angel.  
  
He saw her sneak into the queen's chamber, he followed her quietly, and peeked into the room she entered. He saw her move a torch and a secret door was opened. When she entered through the door, he followed her silently.  
  
Serena entered the room to find her friends, mother, and Luna waiting for her return. And as soon as she got in, every one of them started talking at once.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Did he kiss you?"  
  
"You didn't blow your cover, did you?"  
  
"Where did he take you?"  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"Did you tell him who you were?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Please guys, I'm really tiered, can we talk about this tomorrow, please?" she pleaded  
  
"Ofcourse darling. Now, why don't you change your close and go to your room? And tomorrow we'll talk." Said the queen, gently.  
  
"Thanks mother." Said Serena, smiling.  
  
~ MOTHER? ~ Endymion was shocked when he heard that. ~ She's the queen's daughter? ~  
  
"Okay Serena, why don't you take off your gown while I go and bring your outfit." Suggested Luna and went to the closet to bring Aaron's cloths.  
  
Endymion watched Serena while she was taking her gown off, showing nothing less than a perfect body, only covered with lingerie and long stockings.  
  
"Here Serena, let me help you with the wig." Offered Lita and helped Serena taking her wig off  
  
~ A WIG? Why is she wearing a wig? ~ thought Endymion.  
  
"Thanks Lita." She said and turned around to take her cloths from Luna. When she did, Endymion had a good view of her, and what he saw, nearly gave him a heart attack….  
  
~ OH MY GOD….. SHE'S……… SHE'S………. SHE'S……….. AARON???????????? ~  
  
  
  
E-mail me minna, pleasssssssssssssssssssse?  
  
   
  
   
  
  


	10. Chapter8

AN:*Holds up a white flag*  
  
Okay ppl, before you strangle me or something, let me explain. This chapter was late because of my computer. You see, I had this chapter finished about 2 or three weeks ago but when I was about to send it , the computer crashed on me and the whole chapter went POOF. Needless to say, I got REALY angry and didn't even log in ever since, but eventually, I got over it and here I am. I'm sorry for not answering all the e-mails about this fic, but I'll do it As Soon As I can, I promise ^_^  
  
*HUGZ minna-chan* thank you SOOOOOOOO VERRRY MUCH for the reviews and e- mails, you guys are simply the BEST there is. Oh, as for the ppl who asked if they could post this fic on their site, sure, go a head, I don't mind at all, as long as you tell me the URL of your site. Thank you SOO much minna^_^ and PLEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE review this chapter, I can not live without your reviews, and to me there is no such thing as a bad review, so if you can tolerate seeing a kawaii little silver bunny upset and WAILIING the whole internet off, then go ahead and flame me ^_^;;;;;  
  
*HUGZ minna-chan again* again, thank you sooooooooooooooooo much minna- chan, and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
Love Always Has It's Way  
  
Part 8  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
~ Serena is Aaron?? Aaron is...is… A GIRL. ~ Prince Endymion was just lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling, he couldn't believe what he had discovered yesterday. After seeing who his angel really was, he froze in his place for a while, but then he sneaked out of the room, and went straight to his chambers. He just lied in his bed, without even taking his cloths off. And he stayed like that for five hours, without moving an inch.  
  
~ Why didn't he…I mean SHE tell me? why is she living as a man? A beautiful girl like her should be treated like a lady, not like a man. Those gorgeous blue eyes of her, her beautiful body, those breath taking long and slender legs. Her pink curved lips… her SNAP OUTTA IT ENDY, DON'T THINK OF HIM…HER LIKE THAT. ~. ~ But I can't, I can't stop thinking about her. I …. I …. Love her. ~. ~ You LOVE her???? You can't fall in love with her, she lied to you, who says she loves you? besides, the whole world thinks that she's a man, your love is impossible. ~. ~ I know, but I can't help it. I don't care about anything anymore. I just want to be with her, hear her voice, look into her eyes, hold her in my arms, that's what I want, but to think of life without her is something I can not and WILL not handle. I will have her, she WILL be mine, but first, I'll make her suffer, I will confuse her and make her crave for my touch. I'll make life as a man impossible for her. To have her, I must bring the girl in her out, and I must suppress the man she learned to be deep in her mind. ~. ~ but why? Why is she living as a man? ~. ~ Probably to get to the throne. That's why, I'll put her in a test, either me or the throne, I will NOT share her with anyone or anything, even with the throne of Caria. She HAS to love me more than anything, even Caria. I know that this is selfish, but I can't help it, I want her to be mine and mine alone…~  
  
KNOCK … KNOCK  
  
Some knocking on the door brought Endymion out of his thoughts, and back into reality.  
  
"It's open." He calmly said, still looking at the ceiling.  
  
Jedite opened the door and came in, he looked around for Endymion with his eyes, and then noticed him lying in his bed.  
  
"Hey Endy, what's wrong? We missed you at breakfast this morning." Said Jedite, sitting on his Prince's bed.  
  
"How did you know you loved Ray when you first saw her?" Asked Endymion, completely ignoring his friend's question.  
  
Endymion question startled Jedite, but he decided to play along with his friend.  
  
"I just know, I felt it."  
  
"Felt what? Describe the feeling." Asked Endymion again.  
  
"I don't know … like we were attached to each other, like we knew each other before. When I saw her I …"  
  
"You felt hot and cold at the same time. And your heart was beating fast and stopped beating at the same time. " Said Endymion, cutting his friend. He was closing his eyes, picturing his angel. "When you saw her, everyone else just vanished. To you, no one existed in the world but you and her. You felt her power over you. You knew that by only one word, she could either make you happy or destroy you. When you first laid eyes on her, time stood still, and the whole world was silent. When she first smiled at you, you felt like you were born again. You felt lost, but felt you were at home when you first touched her. When she looks at you, you feel your knees weaken, and you freeze in place. You feel your throat get dry, and for the first time in your life you don't know what to say or how to act. Is that how you felt?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Just a wild guess." Said Endymion, getting up from his bed. "Go tell the others that I'll be down in five minutes." And without another word, he went to his bathroom.  
  
~ What's wrong with him? ~ thought Jedite. ~ He's acting weird. Oh well, I'll know what's going on eventually. ~  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
"Good Morning, cousin. I missed you, where did you go last night, huh? I thought you were kidnapped, but it was too good to be true" said Mina teasingly, when she saw Endymion come through the door.  
  
"Mina please, I'm not in the mood." Said Endymion, sitting by a window.  
  
"Hey maybe some chocolate chip cookies will cheer you up. Here take some, I made them my self." Said Neflite, handing his friend a dish filled with AWFUL looking cookies.  
  
"Umm no I'm not hungry, thanks.". He said pushing the dish away. "Hey, did any of you guys see Aaron this morning?"  
  
"He's in the woods, practicing." Said Zoycite, without taking his eyes off a book he was reading.  
  
"What the heck are you reading?" Asked Endymion, looking at his friend.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea, but I HAVE to read it, Amy is gonna quiz me on it this afternoon."  
  
"Quiz????? You HATE quizzes."  
  
"Yeah, but not Amy's. the reward is sooooooo satisfying if you know what I mean." Replayed Zoycite, winking.  
  
"Do you love her, Zach?" asked Endymion.  
  
"Sure, I love the ground she walks on."  
  
Endymion just shock his shoulders and left the room.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Endymion walked to the nearby woods, thinking about what his friend, Zoycite, told him.  
  
~ He said he loves the ground she walks on. Hmmmm, do I love the ground which Serena walks on?? No … no.. I more like ENVY the ground she walks on. Actually, I envy everything that touches her. I envy who ever looks at her and touch her. I envy the woods for having her practice in them. I envy her friends for being so close to her. I envy the air which she breaths, the water which she drinks. I even envy myself for being able to touch her last night. I WILL have her for myself again, and when I do, this time I'll make sure that it'll last for eternity. ~  
  
In the woods sat Serena on a big rock, obviously taking a break. Endymion saw her and smiled. ~ Oh boy, this is gonna be FUN. ~ he thought, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Morning Aaron. " he said, coming closer to her.  
  
"Oh.. good morning Endy." She said, with different emotions shown on her VERY red face.  
  
"Your face is so red Aary, maybe you're still sick. Maybe you're feverish." He said his sentence and then did something Serena never expected him to do. He placed one hand on her forehead and another on her cheek. Serena froze in her place, not knowing how to act, he totally took her off guard.  
  
"Hmm, you are kinda hot." He said, removing his hands. "Maybe you should go back to bed."  
  
"No I'm fine. I'm probably hot because of the training. I'll cool down in a minute." She said getting up.  
  
"Hey, I know a great way for you to cool down. Why don't we call the guys and go for a swim in the lake? A wonderful day for swimming, don't you agree, *Aaron*?"  
  
"NO… I mean I can't. I'm sorry but I have other things to attend to."  
  
"No you don't. I checked your agenda for today and you don't have anything till sunset."  
  
"I just can't, okay?" she said, a little angry.  
  
"What.. Aren't you a man enough to show other guys what you're made of? Or MAYBE you're not a man at all, are you? Maybe you're just a boy dressed as a man."  
  
"Endymion, TAKE THAT BACK right now, or I WILL make you take it back." She said Very angrily.  
  
"You don't have to, I take it all back." He said, and came closer to her and looked her straight in the eyes. And he slowly raised his hand, and ran his fingers in her short golden hair. Serena almost threw herself in his arms when he did that, but then she remembered who she was and where she was.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
" Weeds." He said, removing his hand. " They're all over your hair." He continued, smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh, thank you for removing them."  
  
"Don't mention it Aary, okay see ya around pal." He waved his hand and walked away.  
  
When he was out of sight, Serena fell on her knees shaking. She was breathing heavily, and her heart was beating so hard in her chest.  
  
~ Oh god. does he know?????? No … no, I'm just being paranoid that's all. I should stop thinking about last night, or I'll lose my mind. I wish I let him kiss me last night, I would've treasured the memory of that kiss forever. I can't forget his sweet lips when SERENA THAT'S ENOUGH, STOP THINKING ABOUT IT THIS INSTANT. Okay okay, I'll stop *Sigh* ~.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"EVERYBODY OUT, NOW." Said the furious Aaron, storming into the study. The four Generals walked out quietly, leaving Endymion alone with Aaron in the study. They knew what this was all about, and they didn't want to stand in the way. Aaron was too angry to deal with right now. And they knew that very well. When Endymion was finally alone with Aaron…  
  
"WHY?" asked the very angry Serena.  
  
"Why what?" Endymion was calm, too calm.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. SPREADING RUMORS ALL OVER THE PLACE ABOUT ME HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH – THAT – GIRL."  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH THING. OF COURSE I'M NOT. "  
  
"But I saw her come out of your bedroom."  
  
"I see, but didn't you forget a very tiny detail?"  
  
"Hmm, like what?"  
  
" Oh I don't know, maybe.. like YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SENT HER TO MY BEDROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND TOLD HER THAT I COULD USE SOME COMPANY?"  
  
"So? You did enjoy her company, didn't you?"  
  
"NO I DID NOT, I THREW HER OUT OF MY ROOM AS SOON AS I LAID EYES ON HER."  
  
"Too bad, you would've enjoyed her company."  
  
"Okay Endy, let's be frank. What's this all about?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. Pushing me into the lake, sending girls to my room, crashing into me every time I round a corner, taking all the *weeds* outta my hair, spreading rumors about me, and all the other pranks you were pulling for the past two weeks."  
  
Endymion became silent for a long while, then he got up from the chair and stood in front of Aaron. He's head only inches away from her head.  
  
"Do you REALLY want to know what's this all about, Aaron?" he whispered calmly. "Do you REALLY want to know why am I doing all of this?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I'm doing this because…. I love you, Serena…"  
  
  
  
SOOOOOOOO. Wow minna, why do you look so angry *Dodges a tomato * Hey cool down minna, I'll finish the story I just OUCH watch it, yes, you the one with the potato sac, it really hurts you know. Okay okay the next chapter May be MAY BE the last chapter, happy?? Now E-MAIL me people E-MAIL m…*gets hit by another potato and passes out.* *_* 


	11. Chapter9

Love Always Has It's Way  
  
Part9  
  
By: Silver Bunny  
  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
"I'm doing this because…. I love you, Serena…"  
  
Silence…. The room was filled with nothing but silence when Endymion finished his sentence. Serena looked at him with total disbelief and shock, she expected him to say anything but that. All her anger was replaced with fear, fear of what might happen next. Endymion sensed her fear and uncertainty, but he was determined to win her no matter what. Slowly he held her face with his two hands, and raised her head toward his. He saw the pain in her eyes, the pain that she tried to hide for eighteen years, and his heart ached. For her pain was his own, and it always was.  
  
"When?" she whispered.  
  
"The ball." He answered.  
  
"How?" she asked again.  
  
"I followed you to your secret room."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why Serena?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you living as a man?"  
  
"I have my reasons." She said, pushing him away.  
  
"Tell Me." he demanded.  
  
"Why should I ?" she asked.  
  
"I have the right to know." He said.  
  
"No you don't." she said, putting her ice mask back on.  
  
"Of course I do. I love you, Serena."  
  
"I.. I don't care if you love me or not." She said, knowing that their love will only bring pain to them and their friends, she said her sentence knowing that if her father knew about them, he'll prepare a little accident for Endymion, she have seen him prepare those *accidents* to many people before.  
  
"How could you be so cold? And WHY don't you want to tell me?" he said, in a very angry voice. "Oh I see, it's because of the throne, isn't it? That's all you're thinking about aren't you? Now I understand… when you were born your mother told the world that you were a boy just to keep the throne to herself, and for eighteen years she kept feeding you her greed and love for power. And your poor father probably doesn't know anything about you, he probably doesn't know that his only son is actually a girl. I pity him for having such a greedy wife, and I pity him for having even a greedier daughter."  
  
"You no NOTHING about my mother, so SHUT UP."  
  
"OH I KNOW ENOUGH, SHE'S NOTHING BUT A BLACK WIDOW SPIDER."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU talk about my mother like that? You know NOTHING. My father is the one who lied about my gender, because he didn't want my uncle to rule after him, but lying about my gender wasn't enough for him NOO he prepared a little *accident* for my uncle, who died as a result three years ago. And my *POOR* father threatened my *GREEDY* mother for eighteen years. He told her that he'll kill her, Luna, and Artemis if they told the world who I really am. Luna and Artemis were the only people who knew who I really was. But my mother couldn't bear to see me live like that, so she, with the help of Luna and Artemis, taught me how to act like a lady. She never wanted me to lose my feminine side, and she introduced me to my friends, because she knew that I would need friends to talk to. If my father knew about what my mother did, he will kill her along with everyone who knows who I really was. He's only keeping my mother alive to blackmail me and to have total control over me. Now you know the truth, the whole truth about my life, a life I lived in fear and pain, a life I didn't even chose for myself. And now, you show up in my life, and stupid me had to fall in love with you. But I couldn't tell you I love you because you thought I was a man. I know my love is impossible, but I can't help it I……I " and she broke down in tears, which she couldn't hold in much longer. Endymion hurried to her side and hugged her gently, whispering soothing words into her ears.  
  
"Shshsh, you'll be okay. Everything will be fine, I'm here now."  
  
"Oh Endy please… please don't leave me. I can't live without you." She whispered, crying even harder than before.  
  
"I'll never leave you my love, never." He said gently stroking her back.  
  
"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean what I said about you or your mother. I was just…just angry for not being able to make you fall in love with me, please forgive me." he whispered in her ears.  
  
"It's okay Endy, I understand. I love you." She whispered in between her sobs. "I'm sorry for crying Endy, it's just that I've been holding my tears all my life, I don't think I can hold them in any longer."  
  
"Don't be sorry angel, what you've been through is not easy, you need to get it off your chest." He said, and carried her to an armchair where he sat down placing her on his lap and hugging her tightly. Serena cuddled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you, my prince."  
  
"And I love you, princess."  
  
And the stayed like this for hours, just satisfied for being together.  
  
"ENDYMION… AARON??? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Endymion and Serena jumped when they heard the screaming voice, they were obviously startled. When they turned around, they saw Ray and Jedite, whose jaw was dropped to the floor, at the door. Ray closed the door quickly, not wanting anybody to see what she and Jedite saw. When she locked the door, she turned to the startled princes with a very angry look.  
  
"He knows?" she asked Serena coldly, not giving Endymion or Jedite any attention.  
  
"Uh huh." Nodded Serena, avoiding her friend's look.  
  
Ray never forgot for a moment that she was Serena's personal guard, and she never forgot that she swore to protect Serena at any cause. And she knew that the king will kill Serena if she ever disobey him, that's why she HAD to keep Serena's secret from getting out, and – in this case- it can only be done by silencing Endymion…. Forever.  
  
"He knows, then he DIES." Said Ray firmly. And with one swift movement, she jumped toward the oblivious Jedite and snatched his dagger , and ran to Endymion, aiming to his heart….  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Oh I love this garden so much, it is sooo beautiful, isn't it Mal?" Said Mina, admiring the royal rose garden. She was sitting on a stone bench facing the fountain, and beside her sat Malachite, staring at nothing.  
  
"Uh hm" murmured Malachite.  
  
"I wish we had something this beautiful back home." Said Mina, sighing.  
  
"Uhhum."  
  
"Mal, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Uhhum."  
  
"Then what was I saying?"  
  
"Uhhum."  
  
"MALACHITE." She screamed angrily.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something darling?" questioned Malachite, looking at the blond for the first time since they sat down.  
  
"You weren't even listening to me, were you?"  
  
"Umm I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." He said, apologizing.  
  
"Mal, what's wrong?" asked Mina in concern. "You've been acting weird since the ball."  
  
"It's just… nah just forget about it."  
  
"I wont forget about it, tell me." she insisted.  
  
"Well, remember when Lita screamed at the ball?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she thought she saw a snake."  
  
"That's the strange part. Why would she be afraid of a snake?"  
  
"What's so strange about that? I would've done the same thing if I were in her place."  
  
"It's okay if you or any other lady does that, but its not when LITA does it."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because she taught Aaron how to catch SNAKES without letting them bite him when he was a seven year old boy. She was raised in the Far East. Catching reptiles was an important part in her training. I SAW her teach Aary how to catch all kinds of reptiles, heck she even gave me a pointer or two in that subject." He explained.  
  
"Hmm that is strange, but maybe the girls dared her to scream like that."  
  
"That what I thought at first, but then more odd things started to happen." Said Malachite, slightly frowning.  
  
"Like what?" Asked Mina, getting more interested in the subject by the second.  
  
"Well, first there was that girl who was with Artemis. She looked so familiar to me, and when I asked Zoycite about her after the ball, he told me that she was Artimes's niece." He said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I know for a FACT that Artemis doesn't have a *niece *. And what puzzles me more is that girl's name… Serena."  
  
"What's wrong with her name? I like her name. I think it's pretty."  
  
"What is wrong is that this name was Queen's Serenity's pet name when she was younger. I often heard my father call her that when I was a child. Do you know what that means? It means that –THAT- girl's name is Serenity."  
  
"So what's wrong with that? Maybe it's just a coincidence. Stop worrying about it." Said Mina, trying to stop his worries.  
  
"You don't know anything, do you Mina? Serenity is a Carian Royal name. Only ladies with royal blood can be named Serenity." He clarified.  
  
"OH MY GOD.. You don't mean that… that she might be of a royal blood, do you?"  
  
"That's –exactly- what I mean." He said.  
  
"But as far as I know, beside the king and queen, Aaron is the only one who carries pure royal blood in Caria."  
  
"That's what I thought too. "  
  
"Maybe she's his sister." She suggested.  
  
"Not a chance. If Aaron had a sister *I* would've known EVEN if her existence was kept a secret." He said, deep in thought.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it now?" Asked Mina, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to confront Aaron with my suspicion." He said, and without another word grabbed her wrist and headed towards the study, where he left Aaron and Endymion earlier…  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
WOW, I'm out doing myself, two cliffhangers in ONE chapter* dodges lot's of things thrown at her* HEY Minna WAIT don't throw stuff at me just listen first okay? I know I said that this chapter may be the last one, but it isn't cuz I got many e-mails *convincing* me to post it ASAP so I had to send it before I finish the story, but the next chapter will DEFINITELY be the last chapter. Well I might write an epilogue if you want minna^_~ E- MAIL me and R&R this chapterand tell me what you think, PLEASSSSSSE? I'm on my knees here… 


	12. LAHIW-FAQ

Hiya ppl, this is a FAQ for LAHIW. So many people asked the same questions either in reviews or e-mails, or phone (that means YOU, Lana, yup..you and your 3 AM calls about fics -.-;;;;;;;; ) so I figured that I answer your questions in this FAQ. Thanks for caring enough to ask questions minna, you guys are the best there is *HUGZ minna-chan*  
  
  
  
Q-Why did you make Endymion a man-slut in this story, Endymion is a romantic who will never sleep around, and how could Serena fall in love with a guy like that?  
  
A-well, as you may have noticed, this story is an alternate reality fic, that is why Endymion's personality is 'Altered' but if you read my 'Non Alternate Reality fics' you'll see that our beloved Mamo-chan's personality is as close as it can be in the manga or anime, if a writer keeps all characters the same, the plot will never be original. And if you object on Endymion's 'slutty act' I'm quit surprised that you didn't object on Serena's over seriousness for example. And I think the problem will never be with Darien's actions before he met serena, but AFTER, bcz if he resumes his 'sleeping around' then we will have a problem, something I didn't do in this story. As for how did Serena fall in love with such a guy, the answer is because she saw who he really is when she became his friend, and knew how to look into his soul and love what she saw…  
  
Q-Don't you think that Endy was OOC with the 'I'll make her mine, all mine' attitude?  
  
A:Hmm, I don't really think so, think Evil Endy and you'll see that it fits perfectly, even if it is OOC, it's always good to get some strong reactions from our dear mamo-chan once in a while ^.~ sometimes, his 'silent treatment' gets on my nerves in the anime ^^;;;;;  
  
Q-Didn't serena receive her first kiss already? Endymion did kiss her in the garden.  
  
A: Nah, she didn't, Endymion just gave her a quick peck on the cheek. How would a kiss like that be different than any kiss she received in her life? Surely someone kissed her on the cheek before, right?? ^^;;; and for the prophecy to work, she has to be willing to receive such a kiss, and at that time she wasn't willing, that's why she turned her face away in the first place :)  
  
Q- what father would want to change his child's gender? And how could the mother not do anything about it? I don't think your story is realistic enough.  
  
A-I think you'll find out about the father's intentions when you read the last chapter, that's why I don't want to spoil the ending and say it here^^ as for the mother's actions, well, she's not exactly accepting all this, but she knows that if she opposes him, he'll kill her, now how can she be any good to her daughter when she's dead?? And she did help her daughter as much as possible by those 'secret meetings' they have where Serena dresses like a girl and talk about girly stuff. And the queen did introduce Serena to her friends 'the inner scouts' just to keep her daughter's feminine side, knowing that the king would kill her if he even knew, so I don't think that the mother didn't do anything about it^^;;;; As for the 'realistic' thing…well it IS 'fanfiction' so there is so much fiction in it, but I'm trying to keep it as realistic as the plot allows^_^  
  
Q-queen seemed to be a blaber mouth. The king tells her not to say anything, and she tell the girls. I understand the need of the doctor  
  
to know Aaron's secret but her friends too?  
  
A-I think I already explained why she told the other girls *points up at the previous answer* ^.~  
  
Q- Aaron's dad is a bastard *sorry* just, how could queen serenity marry a person that evil, and cold-hearted?  
  
A-Two words… Arranged marriage ^_~  
  
Q- don't you think the father is a bit extreme?  
  
A-Yeah he is extreme, you'll know the reason in the last chapter^_^  
  
Q-Will you write a sequel for this story?  
  
A-I am thinking about the sequel and I do have a plot for it –I even wrote a prologue for it ^^;;;- but I will not get it out until I finish school and detention (sigh I hope I finish that fic soon^^;;; )  
  
Q-don't you think that your spelling could use a little work?  
  
A-Hell yeah, my spelling AND grammar could use WHOLE LOT OF WORK, I never denied that, on the contrary, I always told everyone. Now why does it need work? Well, bcz I almost never edit my work and I depend only on Microsoft Word spell checker, which isn't enough^^;;; but I will try to find more time and actually edit the story^^;;;;  
  
Q-What will happen next?  
  
*grins* you'll have to wait and see *dodges rotten tomato* -.-;;;;;;  
  
Q-When will you post the next chapter?  
  
ASAP, fast enough??? No?? EEP  
  
Q-Will there be an epilogue?  
  
A-Maybe….Probably….  
  
Phew, I think that's all, I hope I didn't forget any question, If I did, then I guess I'll answer them in the next chapter's AN ^^ stay tooned for the LAST chapter minna-chan^^  
  
Ja'ne,SilverBunny^_^ 


	13. Chapter10

AN: here it is minna-chan, chapter10 at last, please R&R and tell me what you REALLY think, or lie if you don't like it..hehe KIDDING. thank you soooooooooooooo very much for reading minna-chan *Gives minna-chan a BIIIIIIIIIIG hug* I luv ya guys *sniffle sniffle*   
God I hate finishing this fic..*sniffle sniffle*  
  
----------------------------  
Love Always Has It's Way   
Part 10   
By: Silver Bunny   
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com   
  
@)-----------------------------------------   
  
"He knows, then he DIES."   
  
After Ray's last statement, everything went so fast. Her deadly weapon was about to stab Endymion in the heart when Serena threw herself in its way and shielded Endymion with her own body. The dagger was stopped an inch away from Serenas heart.   
  
"Get out of the way your highness." Said Ray, directing her sentence to Serena.   
  
"Never."   
  
"He has to die, *Aaron *." Said Ray firmly   
  
"And why is that, *Lady Rayanne*?" asked Serena with a very angry voice.   
  
"Because he knows." She answered.   
  
"Oh is that so? Okay then.. Jedite.." called Serena looking at Jedite. When he came closer to her she said.   
  
"My real name is Serenity, and I'm a girl not a man, I'm only living like one because The King of Caria threatened to kill my mother if I didn't live as a man." Said Serena, then turned to Ray saying. "Now Jedite knows the truth. Are you going to kill him too Ray?"   
When Ray heard Serena's question, she stood there in total shock, and a battle started between her mind and heart. Her mind was telling her to protect Serena at any price, even if the price was her only love. But her heart was pleading for her to stop this insanity, and spare the life of her love. Then, after a long battle, the dagger fell from her hand, indicating that her heart has won….   
  
"Fo… forgive me." Whispered Ray, with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Ray…" Serena came closer to her friend, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to protect me anymore, I'm not afraid of him. It is time to face him, I will not hide anymore." Then she looked at Endymion saying "With Endymion by my side, I can fight the devil himself."   
  
"Your father IS the devil Serena."   
  
"Ray, you have no idea how hard it is to pretend to be someone you're not. You.."   
  
"I KNOW how hard it is." Said Ray, cutting her off. "But he'll KILL you. I've known you since you were a five year old child. When I first came here I was only seven, but I always felt the hurt and sadness in you. It was hard for me to see you like that, and what pained me more was the fact that I couldn't do anything for you. I vowed to protect you Serena, but I couldn't protect you from what you feared most, your own father. Serena, you're putting your life on the line here, can't you see that?"   
  
"RAY." Ray turned to Jedite in surprise, not expecting him to shout her name like that. "If you are really her friend, you would respect her decision and you would help her, instead of discouraging her." Said Jedite.   
  
"Bu… but I only want her to be safe."   
  
"She won't be safe unless she get rid of her fear and face her father."   
  
"Jedite is right Ray. She has to face him. And don't worry, when she does I'll be there with her, I will NEVER leave her alone." Said the forgotten Endymion.   
  
"Is that what you really want Serena? Do you really want to face your father?" asked Ray.   
  
"Uh huh" nodded Serena in determination.   
  
"So be It.," said Ray. "We'll do it together, and may Mars protect us all."   
  
"Very interesting." Said a new voice.   
  
"Malachite." Breathed Serena in surprise, and looked at the two figures who appeared from behind a bookshelf. "How did you get in here? The door is locked."   
  
"The secret doors are all around the palace. Or did you forget that *Princess Aaron *." Answered Malachite in a cold voice.   
  
"How long have you two been here?" asked Ray.   
  
"Long enough." Said Malachite.   
  
"Uh emm.. Ary… I mean Serena. I just want you to know that whatever you're going to do, I'm with you. I know we haven't been friends for a long time, but if you managed to make my cousin to take responsibility for the first time in his LIFE, then you're okay in my book." Joked Mina, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
"HEY, that hurts." Said Endymion, smiling. "But thanks anyway, cousin."   
  
"Thank you Mina, I do appreciate it." Smiled Serena gratefully.   
  
"Don't mention it future cousin" said Mina winking. "We'll be happy to help, right Mal?"   
Malachite just gave Serena a long look, a look that said so much and so little at the same time, a look that made Serena feel guilty without knowing why.   
  
"Mal, I…." Began Serena.   
  
"There's no time for talking Princess, we have to explain everything to the others and come up with a plan. We need all the help and time we could get." Said Malachite with the same cold voice.   
  
"Okay then, let's go tell each of them separately, and meet here after an hour. Okay?" said Endymion. "Mina, you go to Zoycite and Amy. Ray, go to Neflite and Lita and take Jed with you. Serena, you go bring your mother. And Mal, since Artemis doesn't like me that much, you go to him and Luna. And let us meet here after an hour, agreed?"   
They all nodded in agreement, but before they could go, Serena asked Endymion a question.   
  
"And what are you going to do Endy?" asked Serena.   
  
"I have something that I should take care of outside of the palace, but I'll get back in time, don't worry."   
  
"Umm.. okay, but take care of yourself." She said.   
  
"Don't worry love, I'll be fine."   
  
======================   
"Endyyyy, what took you so long? I was so worried." Said Serena, who was still dressed as Aaron, and threw herself in Endymion's welcoming arms.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you darling. So, is everybody familiar with the situation?" He asked, looking at the others.   
  
"It was a shock at first, but I'm with you." Said Zoycite.   
  
"Me too. I'm with you all the way." Said Neflite.   
  
"Yes, the king has to be stopped." Added Artemis.   
  
"So, what's the plan?" asked Amy.   
  
"We'll all go to the king and confront him, and try to knock some sense into him." Said Endymion.   
  
"Oh great, so we just go and say, excuse me your majesty, but we all know that your son is actually a girl. And we would greatly appreciate it if you stop this insanity and confess the whole thing to the world, oh while you're at it, tell them that you're nothing but a heartless bastard, who didn't have mercy on his own daughter. What A WONDERFUL idea Endymion." Said Malachite sarcastically.   
  
"What's your problem Malachite? You've been acting like a JERK since you found out the truth." Said Serena, angrily. "If you have something to say to me, just SAY IT, and stop this ridicules act."   
  
"Serena, that is enough, we shouldn't fight among ourselves." Scolded the queen.   
  
"Uh.. I'm sorry, mother. Please forgive me, Malachite" Apologized Serena.   
  
"I'm the one who should apologize. I know I acted like a jerk, Aary, but I was hurt. It pained me to find out that you have such a secret and you never told me. I thought I was your friend, but now, I'm not so sure what I am." Said Malachite.   
  
"But you ARE my friend Mal. You always were." Said Serena, and held his hand lovingly.   
  
"If I am, why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?" He asked, looking at her with eyes filled with pain.   
  
"That's not why I didn't tell you, Mal. I trust you with my life, and you know that."   
  
"Then WHY????"   
  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you would try and help me. When my father got angry with me, you always were there to defend me. I knew you would defend my right to live a normal life, and I didn't want you to do that."   
  
"Why not?" he asked in puzzlement.   
"I didn't want you to face my father's wrath. If you faced him, you would be dead by now." She explained.   
Malachite looked at her with eyes filled with love, to him, Aaron was always the brother he never had.   
  
"Aaron is like a brother to me, and I'll protect him with my life." said Malachite. "And that applies to Serena as well."   
  
"And both Aaron and Serena think of you as their beloved brother as well." Said Serena in a tearful voice, and hugged Malachite gently. Malachite smiled and hugged her back. Everyone in the room looked at the whole scene with the same determined thought running through their heads, they'll all face the king, together.   
  
"There's one more thing you guys should know about." Said Endymion, breaking the silence.   
  
"And what is that, Endy?" Asked Zoycite.   
  
"Plan B." he answered, with a devilish smile.   
  
"Plan B??" asked Jedite.   
  
"Yup. You can come out now." Said Endymion, looking at the wall, where the secret door Malachite came from earlier was located. The door was opened and a man came into the room.   
  
"ANDREW???" shouted Serena in surprise.   
  
"Hello, your highness, your majesty." Greeted Andrew, bowing to the queen. "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty. I…"   
  
"Save it, Andrew, we don't have time for formalities." Said Endymion, cutting him off.   
  
"W… what is he doing here?" asked Lita, pointing at Andrew.   
  
"He's plan B." said Endymion. "You see Andrew is.."   
  
"I'd like to explain, if you don't mind Endy." Interrupted Andrew.   
  
"Be my guest."   
Andrew took a deep breath, and turned around to face Serena.   
  
"Aaron, or as I recently found out: Serena. What I'll say may shock you, but I think it is time for you to know. You see, your father was never the ruler that we deserve. He is in one word a TYRANT, and I believe you already know that, but what you don't know is that we, the people of Caria, hated him and planned a revolution, but then a new face came to the royal family, a prince named Aaron. When Prince Aaron was born, we thought that he'll turn out to be just like his father, but – to our surprise- he turned out to be nothing like his father. And then we realized that you – prince Aaron- are the ruler that we all have been dreaming of for many years. Now Endymion came to us and told us about your real identity, and he told us about what your father might do if you confront him. And that's why I'm here, I'm here to tell you that we're all with you, every and each one of us, and if it comes to a war, we'll be honored to fight by your side."   
  
"Who do you mean by 'us' ?" asked Serena.   
  
"We call ourselves the 'light of hope'. Or , as the king calls us, rebels." He answered.   
  
"YOU??? You're with those… those REBELS???"   
  
"Umm actually, I'm more like their leader." He said.   
  
"LEADER?? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?" To say Serena was shocked, will be putting it lightly.   
  
"HEY you never told me you were a girl. I think we're even. Besides, we're on you're side, we're not going to fight you or anything. We always wanted YOU to rule. YOU are our 'Light Of Hope'. And we will NOT let your father take that light away from us just because you're not a man. Serena don't ever be ashamed of who you are, even as a girl, you're better than a thousand man."   
  
"Andrew… I … I don't know what to say … I.. thank you Andrew, thank you for believing in me. I wish I could repay you someday." She said, and hugged him gratefully.   
  
"The only repayment I want is to see you become the ruler we always dreamed of." He said, smiling gently.   
  
"I'll do my best." She said and turned to Endymion. "Endy, how did you know who Andrew was?" she asked.   
  
"I didn't. I went to him to get the help of the citizens of Caria, and when I told him about you, he confessed to me and told me everything. " he explained.   
  
"Endy… I… Are you sure about this whole thing? What if my father hurts someone? I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." she said.   
  
"Don't worry love, no one will."   
  
"Yeah, Endy is right. " Said Andrew. "Besides, we're not fighting just for you, we're fighting for our freedom as well."   
  
"Okay, now that we're all willing to face the king, why don't we get it over with?" suggested Artemis.   
  
"You're right Artemis." Said Malachite.   
  
" And princess…We'll all be with you, till the end." He finished in determination.   
  
"Till the End." They all said in one voice.   
  
"O merciful Bona Dea, be with us." Whispered the queen to herself.   
  
======================   
  
The king was standing by a window in the library, pre occupied by his own thoughts, when the door was opened and fourteen people, including his wife and Serena, entered the room.   
  
"Serenity, I was looking all over for you, where were you?" Asked the king.   
  
"Around." She answered.   
  
" Ah Prince Endymion, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked the king, trying to sound nice. Then he realized that Endymion and Aaron are HOLDING HANDS????   
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Asked the now furious king, dropping his nice act.   
  
"They know, Aaron, they all know everything." Said the queen.   
  
"What do you mean by 'everything'?" asked the king, and then turned around to his daughter.   
"Aaron, WHAT are you doing? "   
  
"Aaron is.." began the queen, but she was stopped by Serena.   
  
"No mother, I'll talk. It's time for me to stop hiding." She said, and let go of Endymion's hand. Endymion grabbed her hand again and gave her a concerned look. "I'll be fine, my love." She whispered to him and him alone, and gave him a reassuring look, then walked closer to her so called father.   
  
"What do you want to know, your majesty?" she asked him with restored confidence.   
  
"Everything." He said, still angry.   
Serena took a deep breath, then began talking.   
  
"Endymion, along with all the people you see in this room, knows my true identity, in fact, all Caria knows by now. They all know that I'm really a girl, and they all know what you did." She said.   
  
"You… you betrayed me? you betrayed your own father?"   
  
"I never betrayed you, and I never will. And you know that I am and always have been loyal to you. I just want you to accept me as who I am, not as who you want me to be. All my life, all I ever wanted is to know that you are proud of me, but you never were, were you? You never even liked me…"   
  
"Stop this nonsense Aaron, or you'll know what will happen." Threatened the King.   
  
"STOP IT." Shouted the queen. "I will NOT let you threaten MY daughter anymore."   
  
"Serenity, you better watch what you're saying to ME." Said the king in a cold voice.   
  
"You don't scare me anymore, Aaron." She said in the same tone of voice.   
  
"You're digging your own grave, Serenity." He threatened.   
  
"ENOUGH." Shouted Serena for the first time. "DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY MOTHER ANYMORE, WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU ANY LONGER. BESIDES, ALL OF CARIA KNOWS THE TRUTH, YOU CAN'T BLACKMAIL US ANYMORE. SO EITHER YOU ACCEPT WHAT IS GOING ON OR WE'LL LET THE PEOPLE DECIDE WHO STAYS AND WHO LEAVES."   
The king looked at Serena with anger, then he turned to his wife and gave her a look filled with pure hatred, and slowly, without anybody's notice, he placed his hand on his sword, which was hanging from his belt, and started talking to the queen.   
  
"YOU…. It's all because of you. You're the one who turned my only child against me. I HATE you Serenity, I never loved you, and I hate my father for forcing me to marry you, I always wanted to take your life. Nothing can make me happier than the sight of your BLOOOOD." The king shouted the last word and pulled his sword at the same time. He rushed to the queen with his sword aiming to her heart. With his eyes closed, the king embedded his sword in what he assumed was the queen's heart. And, a fracture of a second later, he heard the shocked and pained screams from the room's occupants…   
  
"SERENA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Screamed Endymion in shock and rushed to the wounded woman's side. When he heard that, the king opened his eyes to see his sword embedded in his daughter's chest instead of his wife's. The bewildered king pulled his sword from Serena's chest and rushed to his daughter, who was embraced by the shocked Endymion.   
  
"Why? Why did you shield her with your body?"   
Asked the king, then looked at the shocked queen, who was just shaking in her place. When the queen saw how her daughter covered her body with her own, and how she got stabbed instead of her, she froze in place and lost all ability to talk, move, or even cry, she just looked at her wounded daughter in total disbelief.   
  
"Because she's my mother, and I love her." Answered Serena weakly.   
  
"I envy her for having your love." Said the king in tearful voice.   
  
"I would've done the same for you..Father."   
  
"You…. You never called me father before… Serena…" whispered the king hoarsely.   
  
"And you never called me Serena before." She whispered back, and for the first time in her life, she allowed her eyes to show the great amount of love she held for her father. The love that none of the room's shocked and tearful occupants knew it existed, the love that she never dared to show to anybody.   
  
"I'm sorry…. For everything. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought that by making you my heir, I would have given you what every soul desired… Power and Wealth, but now I know how wrong I was…. Forgive me. I love you…. My dear daughter." Finished the king.   
  
"I love you too, father." She said, raising her hand slowly and placing it on her father's tear struck cheek.   
  
"Endymion, take care of my daughter." Said the king in a sad but determined voice and kissed his daughter's hand, then he rushed out of the room. Endymion gestured to Jedite to follow the king.   
  
"AMY SNAP OUT OF IT AND COME HELP HER." Screamed Endymion, bringing Amy out of her shock. Amy rushed to her friend's side and tried to examine her, and after a few minutes she shook her head in a defeated manner and started crying along with all the other females in the room. As for the men, each of them tried to hide his feelings with no use, so they just gave up their tries and surrendered to their hot tears of sadness and grief. Jedite entered the room with sadness all over his face, and a blood stained sword in his hand, Endymion took one look at the sword and understood what happened, the king has taken his life by his own hands. Apparently, he couldn't live with the knowledge that he stabbed the only person he ever loved and cared for… his daughter.   
  
"Endy…." Called Serena in a very weak voice.   
  
"Yes love?" he whispered, trying to pull his self together.   
  
"Am I going to die?" she asked, her voice weaker than before.   
  
"Oh darling, of course not, you're going …to… be… just… fine." He's last words were filled with tears he could not hide any longer, and sadness he could not conceal.   
  
"Endy, don't cry, please? I hate to see you so sad, my love." She whispered.   
  
"Don't leave me my sweet, life is not worth living without you."   
  
"I…I'll be waiting for you Endy, and someday we shall be together."   
  
"Fate is so cruel, it pushed us toward each other and now, it's separating us. Why is life so unfair? Oh dearest, I don't want to lose you, I love you."   
Said Endymion, running his finger softly over her face, trying to memorize every inch of her angelic features.   
  
"Forever?" she asked.   
  
"Forever what?" he answered her with a question.   
  
"Will you love me forever?" she asked again.   
  
"Oh no Serena, much MUCH longer than that." He said and lowered his face to hers. And gently, ever so gently, he placed his lips on her cold ones, and tried to transfer the heat of his hot lips to her dying body. He kissed her softly at first, but then he made her weak mouth open to his heated kiss, and explored her mouth with his tongue the same way he explored her face with his finger earlier, softly and lovingly.   
Endymion tenderly broke the kiss, and looked at her pale but happy face.   
  
"I love you." She whispered, and closed her eyes, sleeping the sleep of death.   
"NOOO." Screamed Endymion in grief, and hugged her cold body in his arms….   
  
"Look…" breathed Mina.   
  
At her word, everybody looked at Serena's body and noticed the white and golden light that was covering her body. They watched, in disbelief, her body float in thin air. The white light changed into a beautiful white gown, and the golden light surrounded her head and changed into long gold strands of her hair, and a small crescent moon was revealed on her forehead.   
  
"Oh god, she's bearing the sign of the gods." Whispered Ray in surprise, pointing at the crescent moon. "Which means that the gods were protecting her all along." She continued saying.   
  
Everybody looked at the floating princess with total awe and no one dared to say a thing. Serena opened her eyes and looked at her friends, then she looked at Endymion. When their eyes met, she smiled at him lovingly. With that smile she looked like an angel, or a goddess fell right down from heaven. Slowly she descended to the ground again in front of her awed prince.   
  
"Are you a ghost?" asked the out of breath prince.   
Serena smiled again and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love she held for him. Endymion froze in place at first, then he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her back with passion he never knew he was capable of giving.   
  
"No, you're not a ghost." He whispered in her ear. "You're an angel… MY angel."   
  
"I love you, Endy." She whispered back.   
  
"And I love you, my sweet *prince* Serenity." He said smiling, and gathered her in another passionate kiss.   
  
"How much?" She asked, breaking the kiss. "How much do you love me, Endy?"   
  
"Count the stars and multiply them by a million, and you won't even get close." He answered in a voice filled with pure love, and seeked her lips for another kiss, not giving any thought to the audience, who looked at the whole scene with wet eyes and wide smiles……   
  
And they lived happily ever after…No, MUCH longer than that…   
  
THE END 


End file.
